O Futuro Aguarda
by Sara Miles
Summary: Tradução: 'The Future Awaits' de isnani Hermione descubriu uma maneira de tirar Sirius do misterioso Véu. Quando Sirius reaparece, está apaixonado por ela. O problema é que, para além de estar com Ron, Hermione não é a mesma pessoa que ele conheceu..
1. O Salvamento da 'Morte'

**O Futuro Aguarda  
**Capítulo 1: O salvamento da 'Morte'

Dois anos se passaram desde que o Tio de Ouro se graduou na escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Harry e Ron seguiram em frente com a sua ambição de se formarem Aurores. Enquanto a sua companheira feminina, também seguiu em frente e trabalha para o Ministério, no Departamento dos Mistérios.

Hermione Granger era mais admirada e invejada pela sua devoção e determinação no seu trabalho. Ela conseguiu promoções batendo recordes no espaço de dois anos. Faz agora parte da vice-presidência do seu departamento.

De momento, ela fazia uma pesquisa sobre o Véu no qual Sirius caiu há cinco anos atrás. De todos os seus projectos passados, este era aquele no qual estava realmente determinada. Não sabia porquê, mas apenas sentia uma forte fonte de determinação nesta pesquisa em particular. Ela pensava para si própria que talvez assim fosse por envolver a morte de Sirius nela.

Passaram-se meses. Depois muita informação recolhida e absorvida, Hermione apontou Ron para se o eu Auror numa missão especial, que ele prontamente aceitou. Isto, de alguma maneira, chateou Harry, que estava totalmente livre de qualquer trabalho.

"Desculpa, Harry. Não te sintas mal. Eu tive as minhas razões para escolher o Ron para esta missão." Consolou Hermione.

Harry deu-lhe um esgar de compreensão.

Hermione rolou os olhos e continuou, "De um modo geral Harry, tu estás envolvido nisto muito… demasiado, na verdade. Não, deixa-me reformular a frase. Tu já estas envolvido com esta missão. Eu dar-te-ei mais detalhes quando lá chegar, o mais depressa possível."

"Não, Mione. Eu entendo. Se fosse _tu_ também escolheria o Ron."

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar exasperado.

"Harry, eu _sei _que tu sabes que Ron e eu temos saído juntos. Mas não é nada disso. Está relacionado com o Véu," disse numa voz também exasperada.

As sobrancelhas de Harry levantaram-se instantaneamente.

"Yah… acho que encontrei um a maneira de… o abrir. E talvez… retirar alguém."

"Hermione… mas isso é impossível! Por mais que eu o queira negar, Sirius está morto!" replicou Harry.

"Não custa tentar, Harry. Tu vais ficar aqui, e eu vou dar-te algumas ordens por coruja."

"Mas por que é que vão ter de ir tão longe de Londres, a Viena, para fazer isso?"

"Pelo que as nossas pesquisas nos dizem, Áustria é o único país onde o feitiço funciona."

O dia da ida para Viena chegou. Hermione insistiu em viajar pelo modo tradicional trouxa, o avião, que lhe levou séculos para convencer Ron que não tinha nada com que se preocupar. Ron teve que, finalmente desistir, já que não pôde resistir à cara de "cachorra" molhada e uma certa pergunta relacionada com a garantia de que ia funcionar; "Não confias em mim?"

Harry recebeu uma carta de confirmação de Ron de que, no dia seguinte, ele e Hermione tinha chegado em segurança a Viena. Harry riu-se ao imaginar o famoso olhar de "Eu avisei" de Hermione que esta iria dar ao seu melhor amigo.

Tinham passado cinco dias quando recebeu outra carta, desta vez, de Hermione:

_Harry,_

_Olá! Como estás? Eu e Ron estamos a trabalhar muito bem. Viena é realmente um bom sítio. Sem bem que o Ron quer sempre gozar a chamada lua-de-mel com ele. Ugh! Mas paciência! Eu continuo a amá-lo! Hehehe!_

_Voltando ao assunto, Harry, tanto eu como Ron vamos estar a fazer o encantamento este Domingo. Podes pedir a Remus que vá contigo para diante do Véu? Eu dou-vos a ambos a permissão legal para lá irem. Por isso, não se preocupem com isso._

_Há coisas que vou precisar que façam, uma vez diante dele, Harry. Sim, Remus também é incluído._

_- Ter a certeza de que vocês são os únicos lá._

_- Precisão estar de pernas cruzadas, a cerca de um metro do Véu, com ambas as mãos sempre nos joelhos._

_- Entoar esta frase repetidamente "Viennava Veilee Vaki Aatma"_

_Por favor, aconteça o que acontecer, não desistam de repetir antes de ouvir algo como que a rachar vindo do Véu. Não tenho muitas certezas dos detalhes deste "rachar", mas confio em como tu vais saber quando o ouvires._

_Agora, se esse "aguém" nunca aparecer, acho que já poderão desistir._

_Devem começar a entoar à uma da manhã em ponto. Aqui em Viena, o Ron e eu estaremos a fazer a nossa parte do encantamento ao mesmo tempo. Aviso já que durante a nossa parte, vocês vão sentir uma certa conexão connosco._

_Bem, Harry… boa sorte e lembra-te, este Domingo à 1 hora._

_A tua amiga,_

_Hermione Granger. _

Harry não conseguiu evitar pensar que aquilo não iria resultar, mas, por outro lado, a sua mente disse-lhe 'quando é que Hermione algumas vez de enganou?'

Harry trouxe Remus para ler a carta e ele também tinha as mesmas dúvidas, mas concordou que não deveriam ignorar aquela chance.

"Eu nem sequer percebo o porquê de Hermione estar a fazer isto…" Harry perguntou-se.

Remus apenas ficou em silêncio.

Sábado veio um pouco cedo. Remus e Harry preparavam-se para a sua tarefa.

"O que eu vou conseguir ao fazer isto?" Harry perguntou-se. "Mesmo que ele realmente saia, será ele o mesmo? E se alguma coisa corre mal? E se –"

"Harry, relaxa…"Remus consolou.

Harry suspirou e murmurou, "Se pelo menos nós pudéssemos contactar por telefones…"

"O que é isso Harry?" Remus perguntou com a voz de quem não percebeu nada.

"Esquece."

Eram 12.35 da noite quando Remus e Harry alcançaram o Departamento dos Mistérios. Estava tanto escuro lá dentro que Remus sugeriu fazerem um 'Lumos' com as varinhas e levanta-las para o buraco no chão onde eles se sentariam.

Finalmente, a hora chegou e eles começaram a reza imediatamente. Depressa, com poucas repetições do encantamento, Harry sentiu como se uma rajada de vento tivesse entrado na sua cabeça. Foi então que ouviu as vozes de Ron e Hermione, juntos, entoando o mesmo encantamento que eles.

Minutos passaram. Pareceu uma eternidade a Harry, e ele já começava a sentir-se aborrecido com o encantamento, mas foi lembrado por Hermione que não devia desistir antes -

"Rrrrrrrssssttttssss"

Instantaneamente, Harry sentiu a perda da conexão. Olhou para a sua esquerda onde Remus estava sentado a seu lado, e viu olhá-lo de volta com a mesma expressão confusa, ele sabia que ele também estava a desistir.

Num piscar de olhos, o Véu em frente deles serpenteou como se uma grande tempestade estivesse a rebentar do outro lado. Era uma imagem um tanto aterradora e estranha, especialmente, no caso deles, estando numa sala fechada e sem janelas, e onde a única porta estava a 5 metros de distância de onde eles se encontravam.

"Humm…"Remus balbuciou, o medo claramente desenhado na sua voz.

"Rrrrrsssttttrrrrsss!"

Com isto, ambos latiram.

"Humm, H-Harry… a Hermione deu-te mais alguma instrução de que eu não saiba?" a sua voz tremeu.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, eles ouviram pesadas passadas de 'dentro' do Véu.

"É isto!" Harry pensou, "Mas, será mesmo Sirius ou outra pessoa? Talvez seja um fantasma a sair desta coisa estúpida."

E com certeza que chegue, alguém com uma figura fantasmagórica apareceu à vista. Remus e Harry, que continuavam sentados, tremendo como se não houvesse amanhã, olharam para cima para ver o homem com longos cabelos negros, em pé à sua frente. Eles gritaram como meninas, agarrando-se um ao outro.

"Ugh! Hei! Parem com isso! Por acaso, querem romper-me os tímpanos?"

Harry imediatamente reconheceu a voz. 'Poderia ser?'

"Sirius!!"

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei… não há romance neste capítulo. Apenas tenham paciência seus românticos incuráveis! Agora, se és fã do par Sirius/Hermione, sê um querido e adiciona-te à minha lista de fans. O link pode ser encontrado no meu perfil.

N/T: Espero que gostem desta tradução e da fic em si, que é linda, devo dizer.


	2. A Reunião

..:De volta a Viena:..

"O que achas que aconteceu?" perguntou alarmado Ronal Weasley.

"Eu acho que eles conseguiram." A sua namorada simplesmente respondeu.

Ron estava espantado.

"Achas mesmo?"

"Anda, Ron. Vamos fazer as malas. É melhor voltarmos para Londres se quisermos saber o que aconteceu… de avião." Hermione sorriu maliciosamente, conseguindo um gemido de Ron.

"Não, aquele maldito pássaro outra vez não!"

"Não digas asneiras, Ron!!"

Hermione entregou à sua assistente de bordo o seu passaporte e encontrou o seu lugar à janela, uma vez que Ron estava aterrorizado pela vista.

Passaram-se horas desde que o avião descolou. Hermione virou-se para a esquerda para ver o seu namorado, que ainda se encontrava a apertar ridiculamente os braços do seu assento. Ela fez um esgar de troça e beijou-o na face.

"Ron, bebe um chá e relaxa."

Aquilo pareceu-lhe facilitar um pouco.

"Bem, eu sei de uma coisa que me pode fazer relaxar…" Disse Ron sugestivamente, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Os olhos de Hermione rolaram e inclinou-se para o beijar, mas não antes de ouvir um barulho vindo do seu lado esquerdo.

"Hedwig!"

"Humm, Hermione… como esperas receber aquela carta aqui dentro?" Ron perguntou numa voz um pouco aborrecida.

Hermione pensou depressa, meio apavorada, meio compadecida daquele pequeno pássaro que tentava igualar a velocidade do avião. Rapidamente, tirou a sua varinha e conjurou um feitiço que iria distrair todos os outros passageiros e deu uma pancada na janela com a varinha.

Instantaneamente, o vidro da janela desapareceu e ela apressou-se a tirar a carta do bico de Hedwig, por causa do vento forte que a arrastava. O pássaro foi-se embora depois de receber os agradecimentos da bruxa. Enquanto o vidro da janela reapareceu, Hermione olhou em volta, para se certificar de que toda a gente no avião tinha estado distraída com papeis que voavam e comida que se derramava nas suas caras. Ron limpava creme de pêssego da sua cara. Havia murmúrios por toda a parte sobre o súbito solavanco, apesar de ninguém pensar que tivesse sido provocado pela bruxa entre eles.

"Vá, continua. Abre a carta." Apressou Ron.

Hermione abriu a carta e coloco-a de modo a que ambos pudessem ler a carta.

_Hermione e Ron,_

_Isto é um milagre! Hermione, tu realmente conseguiste! Sirius Black está de volta! Ele é ele mesmo. Apesar de ter chegado com uma barba de um metro e um cabelo que pode competir com a Rapunzel_

"Rapunzel?"

"Não interessa, Ron."

_Bem, sejam bem vindos vocês também! Eu acho que ambos podem continuar a vossa lua-de-mel noutra altura. Estamos a falar de Sirius Black._

_E obrigado, gente!_

_Vosso amigo para sempre,_

_Harry Potter._

"Sirius, tu realmente _precisas _de um tratamento completo!" Harry disse ao seu padrinho.

"Sim, companheiro. Tu não podes esperar que a tua salvadora te veja nessas condições, podes?" Remus adicionou com um sorriso, que não passou despercebido a Harry.

Sirius manteve-se calado por um momento antes de responder, "Sim, ok… Onde está a minha salvadora, já agora?"

"Ela está na Áustria," Harry respondeu despreocupado, descartando a sua confusão em relação ao sorriso que Remus deu ao seu padrinho.

"Austrália?!"

"Áustria, Padfoot… tu sabes, em Viena,"Remus disse.

"O que foi ela fazer tão longe, lá?"

Harry começou a dizer ao seu padrinho as razões, enquanto Remus lhe tratava do cabelo e barba.

"Ah! Londres, doce Londres!" Ron cantou, respirando a sua fresco atmosfera, abrindo os braços.

"Hei! Cuidado, jovem!" disse um senhor mais idoso da porta do avião, que foi atingido pelos braços fortes de Ron.

"Desculpe, _velhote_!" Ron replicou, conseguindo um olhar zangado tanto do senhor como de Hermione.

"Ron! Não devias ter feito isso exactamente na porta da frente do avião. As pessoas querem sair, sabias?!" Hermione disse-lhe.

"Oh, desculpa, querida. Eu estou contente por estar fora desta coisa de metal.

"Ron, tu sabes o quanto eu adoro viajar de avião."

Ron gemeu mas não disse nada. Ele colocou a mão na cintura de Hermione e começou a examiná-la.

Apanharam um táxi de volta para o seu apartamento, onde viviam juntos com Harry, uma vez que se sentiam muito cansados para aparatar. Lá encontraram uma nota:

_Tenho um pressentimento que vocês vão estar de volta ainda hoje. Estamos na casa do Remus. Encontramo-nos lá!_

_Harry._

Ambos comeram um almoço improvisado. Ron estava no chuveiro quando Hermione recebeu uma coruja que estava endereçada a Ron. Ela abriu a carta e leu-a, antes de ir à porta da casa de banho e disse, "Ron! Precisam de ti no escritório!"

Ron deixou sair um lamento e disse, "Ok."

"Agora já posso ver que és um homem novo, Sirius Black!"

"Hermione!!" Remus e Harry disseram em uníssio. Correram para abraçar a rapariga que se encontrava na entrada.

"Eu não sabia que vocês já tinha chegado. Onde está o Ron?" perguntou Harry.

"Oh, ele foi chamado ao escritório."

Sirius, nesta altura, ainda se encontrava de boca aberta. Ele estava chocado ao ver as mudanças em Hermione, a rapariga que ele sempre amou. Ele não podia imaginar que a rapariga que ele conhecia podia ficar mais bonita. Ela envergava um vestido pastel e violeta, com o cabelo preso em cima, no lado esquerdo, e solto no lado direito, deixando aqueles lindos caracóis castanhos-ouro a cair com elegância sobre o ombro.

Hermione sorriu abertamente para Sirius e correu para ele. Deu-lhe outro daqueles sorrisos luminosos antes de o abraçar. Sirius sentiu-se derreter nos braços dela. Podia sentir os joelhos quase a ceder e não conseguiu evitar tremer por todos os lados. Só depois de Hermione falar é que ele se apercebeu que tinha esquecido de a abraçar de volta, o que rapidamente concretizou.

"Eu não sei quantas questões Remus e Harry te bombardearam, mas nós precisamos de falar."

"Sim."Disse com um ligeiro desapontamento quando Hermione o libertou do abraço.


	3. Confusão

**Capitulo 3: Confusão**

Hermione, Harry, Sirius e Remus foram conversar para recuperar o tempo perdido. A todo o momento, Sirius apanhava-se a mirar Hermione.

Ele continuava tão confuso como a última vez que ela o deixou há 27 anos atrás.

..:Flachback:..

"_Por favor, não me deixes, Hermione…" implorou Sirius._

"_Sirius, eu não posso. Tu não percebes" Hermione replicou enquanto tentava guardar todas as suas coisas numa mala já cheia, as lágrimas a saindo pelos seus esplendorosos olhos de caramelo._

"_ENTÃO FAZ-ME PERCEBER!!"Sirius explodiu._

"_Eu não posso, Sirius. Se eu ficar mais tempo, estarei condenada!" Hermione raciocinou._

"_Porquê?!" A sua voz suou com um alarmante tom preocupado._

"_Por favor, Sirius. Apenas… apenas esquece tudo sobre mim."_

_Sirius fitou-a incrédulo, sem acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de dizer._

"_Caso ainda não te tenhas apercebido, é um pouco tarde para isso, Mione. Não me podes deixar. Eu não vou deixar!" Com isto, Sirius avançou apa a sua namorada, tentando impede-la de fazer as malas, e tirando algumas coisas que já se encontravam arrumadas._

_Nesse momento, o Professor Dumbledore aproximou-se com a jovem Professora McGonagall._

"_Senhor Black, vai ter de deixar a Menina Granger partir." Disse calmamente o Professor Dumbledore, "Não quer que ela sofra, pois não?"_

_Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas descobriu que não encontrava as palavras certas. Sentiu-se completamente ignorante do que se passava._

"_O QUE É QUE SE ESTÁ A PASSAR AQUI?!" ele finalmente disparou, de novo frustrado com tudo o que se passava._

_Uma voz doce falou, o que fez as outras três cabeças virarem-se._

"_Hermione já ficou o tempo suficiente… demasiado tempo na verdade. Agora é tempo de ela voltar." A Professora McGonagall disse._

_Mas antes de alguém lhe poder responder, Hermione virou-se para Sirius._

"_Eu não te posso assegurar, Sirius… que nós nos voltaremos a ver." A sorrir, ela continuou, apesar de que num tom bastante triste, "Mas eu posso assegurar-te que poderei reconhecer-te a próxima vez que nos encontrarmos."_

_Estas palavras apenas trouxeram de mais confusão a Sirius, que estava a olhar estupidamente para todas as três faces na sua frente. _

"_E Senhor Black, se não reparou, eu gostaria de lhe lembrar que rapazes não são permitidos nos dormitórios femininos. Como passou as escadas, já agora?" perguntou a Professora McGonagall._

_Sirius olhou para o Professor Dumbledore e ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto este sorria complacente._

"_Por vezes, é bom ser Perfeito" ele brincou, sabendo a razão pela qual as estudantes olhavam para ele._

_Sirius olhou em volta, claramente sem disposição para piadas. Ele estava a meio de uma enorme confusão, frustração e traição. Tinha-se apaixonado por Hermione Jane Granger. Uma rapariga tão especial que podia ter 'O Sirius Black', como muita gente gostaria de ter. E agora, ele tinha de a deixar ir. Quem ela pensa que é para entrar assim na vida dele, roubar o seu coração e depois partir? Ele estava tão zangado com ela por tudo o que ela lhe tinha feito e lhe estava a fazer._

_Os quatro desceram as escadas, onde James, Remus, Peter e Lily estavam sentados à espera. Viram Hermione com os vermelhos e inchados. Lily correu para ela e perguntou, "Mya, não nos vais deixar, pois não?"_

_Isto só fez Hermione chorar mais. Abraçou Lily e disse, "Eu vou sentir a tua falta. Cuida-te… de verdade."_

_Depois dirigiu-se aos outros três Marotos e abraçou cada um deles. Quando ia abraçar James, sussurrou-lhe, "Toma conta de ti e da Lily, James." O que fez James corar discretamente. Depois de se despedir de Remus, virou-se para Peter, quem ela abraçou apertadamente. Sorriu e disse, "Vou ter saudades tuas também. Fica bem."_

_Finalmente, virou-se para Sirius, que a continuava a olhar indignado e recusando-se a olha-la nos olhos. Ela murmurou levemente, "Eu vou-te amar sempre." Com isso pôs-se em bicos dos pés e deu-lhe um doce e saboroso beijo._

"_Eu odeio-te." Sirius murmurou de volta, olhando para os seus pés, lágrimas a derramarem-se dos seus olhos._

_Continuava a recusar olhar-lhe nos olhos enquanto Hermione lhe dava um sorriso sincero e partiu. Sirius pôde sentir o seu coração partir-se em pequenos pedaços enquanto cada parte da pele dela o deixava. Finalmente ela tinha partido. Foi-se seguindo os dois professores._

..: Fim do Flashback :..

"Sirius? SIRIUS!! Estás bem, companheiro?" Remus perguntou.

"Hã? O que-"

"Eu disse que Hermione e Harry estão de saída."

"Oh, ok…"

"Então, Sirius!" o seu afilhado falou, "Depois de toda esta conversa, nem sequer agradeceste À minha melhor amiga aqui? Onde estão as tuas maneiras?"

Hermione soltou algumas gargalhadas e bateu no braço de Harry.

Olhando para Remus, que sorriu irritantemente, Sirius virou-se para Hermione. "Hum, obrigado, Hermione."

Sentiu-se patético e não sabia mais o que lhe dizer, já que ele não se sentia realmente agradecido. Apenas sentiu que teria sido melhor ter sido deixado naquele Véu.

Hermione sorriu intensamente de orelha a orelha, o que fez com que os seus joelhos enfraquecessem. Abraçando-o, ela disse, "É bom ter-te de volta, Sirius. Todos precisamos de ti aqui."

Ao virar-se, Harry também o abraçou. "Yah, é muito bom ter o meu padrinho de volta." Sirius sorriu para o seu afilhado.

"Ok, já está tudo. Vocês têm de ir!" Remus indicou a saída aos dois jovens adultos.

"Bem, Remus, muito ansioso para te livrares de nós é?!" Harry disse numa tristeza brincalhona. Hermione agarrou nos braços de Harry, conduzindo-os para a porta e disse, "Não se incomodem com ele, gente. O nosso Harry tornou-se recentemente na rainha das piadas!"

"REI das piadas!" Harry corrigiu-a, com um sorriso divertido.

Os dois homens mais velhos gargalharam. Sirius, contudo, não estava muito impressionado com o gesto de Hermione para com o seu afilhado.

Uma vez que se foram embora, Sirius dirigiu-se a Remus e perguntou, "Moony, aqueles dois estão juntos?"

Remus olhou para ele e sorriu. "Nah!!" Abanado a mão negativamente.

"Oh!" Ele suspirou de alívio.

_N/A:Isto é um melhoramento, fans de SB-HG?_


	4. De facto, uma celebração

Capítulo 4: De facto, uma celebração

Dois dias tinham passado desde o regresso de Sirius. A Ordem da Fénix assimilou o seu retorno, apesar de ainda estarem um pouco inseguros quanto à sensatez de anunciar a sua volta ao público, mesmo tendo sido relembrados por Hermione, que Sirius tinha sido livre de acusações, desde que Peter foi acusado.

A tarde já ia avançada quando a Senhora Weasley disse aos membros que deviam fazer uma festa de boas-vindas a Sirius, pelo que todos concordaram. Decidiram fazê-la no seu próprio Quartel General, no número doze de Grimmauld Place.

Para surpresa de Sirius, o sítio parecia novinho em folha, radiantemente lindo e muito mais… um lar.

"Yah, agradece àquelas encantadoras mulheres ali, elas têm refeito esta casa," explicou Harry, inclinando a cabeça na direcção da Senhora Weasley e de Ginny.

"… e Hermione, claro." Ele adicionou, com uma reflexão posterior.

As orelhas de Sirius aqueceram ao seu nome, agradecendo estarem estas ocultas pelo seu longo cabelo. Sorriu para o seu afilhado.

"Meu Deus! Eu tive tantas saudades. Não sabia que o meu único afilhado se tinha tornado insolente…"

Remus apareceu por trás, respondendo a Sirius, "Bem, a razão disso é que ele ainda anda à procura da pessoa certa. Por isso, tem andado a flertar com toda a gente." Remus deu um amplo sorriso a Harry, que fez Harry ficar púrpura, fazendo os dois Marotos rirem-se e gargalharem do jovem.

Meia hora mais tarde Hermione chegou. Sirius pensou que ela estava muito cansada, provavelmente de trabalhar. Fê-lo sentir culpado de ela ter vindo.

O banquete estava prestes a começar quando Ron apareceu dizendo, "Desculpem o atraso!"

Ele parecia estar como Hermione, cansado e desidratado. Foi quando Sirius percebeu que era a primeira vez que via Ron desde a sua volta.

Ron dirigiu-se a Hermione e beijou-a nos lábios, para o horror de Sirius.

"Olá amor!"

"Olá querido," Respondeu um Hermione sorridente.

Sirius sentiu-se como se alguém lhe tivesse atirado uma_ bludger_ ao estômago. 'Eles estão juntos?!' ele pensou. Olhou para Remus que estava sentado atrás dele. Pode reparar que este estava a tentar evitar os seus olhos, fingindo estar ocupado, dobrando o seu guardanapo.

Sirius bufou mentalmente, "Sim… de facto, uma celebração… Uma celebração para o meu coração destroçado, isso sim," ele pensou melancolicamente.

"Hei, Sirius,"Ron cumprimentou com um sorriso amigável, "Desculpa-me, não pude vir ontem. Precisaram de mim no escritório."

Sentou-se junto de Hermione, o que fez Sirius grunhir silenciosamente. "Não faz mal." Sirius replicou, tentando parece casual, apenas Remus notando o seu tom controlado.

Todos se banquetearam com os pratos deliciosos da Senhora Weasley. Tinham gelado como sobremesa, que o Harry tinha trazido de um supermercado trouxa.

"Hummm… devíamos levar muito disto para Hogwarts,"comentou o Professor Dumbledore, o que fez Harry e Hermione olharem-se e sorrirem entre si. Arthur estava prestes a falar, mas parou quando viu o olhar que a esposa lhe deu.

Toda a gente parecia satisfeita à excepção de Ron , que tentava persuadir Harry a dar-lhe mais gelado.

"Ron! Sinceramente! Algumas vez vais crescer?!" ralhou Hermione.

"Não! Hermione, deixa-o. Tu sabes que gostas dele como é." Harry implicou, dando a Ron a caixa inteira de gelado, uma vez que era a única que tinha sobrado. Hermione fez rolar os olhos, mas não pode evitar ficar com a face vermelha. Ron sorriu para ela, convencido, e depois inclinou-se para lhe beijar a bochecha, fazendo com que ela cora-se ainda mais.

De volta à sala de estar, Sirius esforçou as suas orelhas para ouvir a conversa entre os três melhores amigos estavam a ter na cozinha. O resto tentava fazê-lo contar mais sobre p Véu, apesar de não ter espírito nenhum para falar sobre o assunto.

Ron e Hermione apareceram momentos depois, com Ron segurando Hermione pela cintura e tentado aconchegar-se ao seu pescoço, fazendo Hermione gargalhar incontrolavelmente. Harry seguia atrás deles, abanado a cabeça. A vista do casal fez Sirius encolher-se visivelmente, apesar de só ter sido notado pelo seu amigo e dois Professores.

Os três sentaram-se em frente de Sirius, e para desgosto de Sirius, Hermione sentou-se entre as pernas de Ron.

Os membros descobriram que era inútil falar com um Sirius mal-humorado, voltando-se para Hermione para lhe porem questões.

"Oh, nós temos recolhido informação como sempre, resolver puzzles… apesar de dever admitir que não sei se vai ser bem sucedido."

Ron e Harry bufaram.

"A ironia do século" Ron murmurou, alto o suficiente para toda a gente na sala ouvir. Esse comentário fez toda a gente gargalhar, excepto Sirius e Hermione.

Cedo, era altura de todos se irem embora. Remus tinha perguntado a Sirius se ele queria ficar em casa dele ou eu sua casa. Ao que Sirius respondeu, "Claro que na tua, Moony. Pensas realmente que eu quero ficar aqui? Porquê? Importas-te que vá?"

"Não!! Não foi o que quis dizer. É que… eu pensei que agora que tinhas visto que este lugar parece melhor-"

Foi interrompido por Sirius, "Não! Eu concordo que está melhor, mas prefiro não ficar aqui, sozinho."

Hermione estava a agarrar o seu casaco quando se virou para Sirius, "Já agora, Sirius…"

Sirius olhou para ela instantaneamente. Ele adorava ouvi-la dizer o seu nome. "Achas que te podes encontrar comigo em minha casa, no Sábado ao meio-dia? Tenho folga nesse dia."

"Claro." Disse, sem reparar na excitação que transpareceu na sua voz. Hermione sorriu para ele e agitou a mão em jeito de boa noite. Juntos, ela, Ron e Harry, aparataram dali.

N/A: Aqui está o quarto capítulo!! A partir daqui a história começa a aquecer…

Comentem!!


	5. Discussão de Amigos

_Capitulo 5: Discussão de Amigos_

Sirius não podia evitar estar excitado em ir encontrar-se com Hermione. _O Ron que vá pró Inferno! _Queria assumir aquele encontro como um encontro amoroso, apesar de saber que Hermione não o devia ver dessa maneira, mas ainda assim…

Para além disso, ele não sabia que estava a sorrir abertamente enquanto pensava no seu encontro de sonho.

"Porque estás a sorrir, Padfoot?

"Trata dos teus próprios assuntos, Moony!"

Continuava zangado com o seu amigo por este não lhe ter contado sobre Hermione e Ron. Remus suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"Sirius, eu sei que continuas a ter sentimentos por ela. Mas por favor, sê racional. Ela tem idade suficiente para ser tua filha."

Instantaneamente, Sirius sentiu-se ultrajado. "O que queres dizer, Moony? Ela é a minha miúda!"

"Ela _era_ a tua miúda, Padfoot. Agora, ela é a rapariga de outra pessoa." Corrigiu Remus.

Sirius franziu o cenho. Ainda se lembrava da altura em que irrompeu pelo salão Comunal da Grifinória, no terceiro ano dela. Tinha-se escondido atrás de uma cristaleira na sua forma animaga, quando todos os grifinórios escaparam dos dormitórios, depois do grito de Ron. Foi quando a viu, pela primeira vez, depois dela o ter deixado. Estava de pantufas, vestindo um bonito pijama. Primeiro, Sirius pensou que estivesse a alucinar, já que a rapariga parecia mais nova do que aquela que ele tinha conhecido. As suas suspeitas só se confirmaram quando ouviu um dos estudantes chamar, "Hermione! Aqui!". Gradualmente, finalmente percebeu que a Hermione que ele tinha conhecido era uma rapariga do futuro.

Sirius abanou a cabeça para afastar aquela memória. "Eu estou apaixonado por ela, Remus."

"Sirius, estás apaixonado por uma rapariga que, no final, nem sequer existiu. Espero que tenhas consciência disso!"

"Mas agora ela existe, não existe?!"

"Sim, existe! Mas não é a rapariga que tu conheceste, Sirius."

"Do que estas a falar, Moony?!" perguntou Sirius numa voz exasperada,"Ela continua a mesma Hermione que eu conheci. Os mesmo olhos, a mesma voz, o mesmo cabelo, o mesmo corpo… os mesmo lábios…"

"Ok! Ok!... Argh!! O que posso fazer para te fazer compreender?!"

Sirius ignorou o comentário do seu amigo e perguntou, "Quando é que eles começaram a sair, afinal?"

"Quem? Ron e Hermione?"

"Não, Ron e Harry!" ele replicou sarcasticamente.

"Nheca! Padfoot!! Argh!! Bem, pelo que sei, eles começaram a dar-se bem durante o seu sétimo ano. Apesar de Harry me ter dito que eles ficaram mais próximos desde o quarto ano."

"Quarto ano?!" Sirius exclamou desgostosamente, "Mas eu já os conhecia nessa altura. Não os vi sequer aproximarem-se um do outro!"

Remus suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius. "Padfoot, meu amigo, Harry tem estado junto deles desde os seus onze anos. Claro que ele os conhece melhor que tu."

Era a vez de Sirius suspirar.

"É muito duro, Moony. Eu continuo a amá-la, percebes?! E ver que ele nem se lembra da nossa relação é…"

"Doloroso." Remus terminou por ele, compreensivo.

"Eu continuo sem perceber… porque não pode ela sequer se _lembrar _de mim?"

"Também não se lembrava de mim quando vim ser professor dela, no seu terceiro ano. Acho que é o que acontece quando mexemos no tempo. Ela… voltou para se tornar no seu novo eu. Foi o que Dumbledore me disse."

Sirius olhou para o seu amigo que continuou. "Ela estava no seu sétimo ano quando esteve connosco, mas, na verdade, nada aconteceu no seu sétimo ano. McGonagall disse me que não permitiu que Hermione tivesse um vira-tempo porque sabia o que iria acontecer se permitisse. Acho que se pode dizer que isso explica tudo."

Sirius assentiu e decidiu mudar de assunto. "Então, o que aconteceu depois de eu cair no Véu?"

--

"Ron!! Seu idiota!!"

"Desculpa. Não sabia que estavas no chuveiro, querida."

"Argh!! Até a tua audição perdes, não é? Não ouviste a água a correr?!" gritou uma Hermione Granger frustrada.

"Bem, não sei porque estás tão zangada. Já te tinha visto nua antes, não vi?"

"AAHH!! SAI!!"

"Bom dia, Harry."

"Bom dia, Ron. Queres cereais com bagas azuis?"

Ron sentou-se e começou a mastigar o seu delicioso pequeno-almoço.

"Sabes, Harry, és um grande cozinheiro!" elogiou Ron.

"Então não é?! Pena é nenhuma rapariga ter percebido isso ainda…" Harry disse numa tristeza fingida.

"Eu percebi!" Hermione veio à sala de jantar, com apenas uma longa e larga T-shirt vestida, e com o cabelo ensopado, a molhar-lhe os ombros.

Ron pigarreou para sinalizar que o seu comentário o afectou. Hermione rolou os olhos, enquanto Harry caia na gargalhada.

"Não te preocupes. Não vou roubar a tua mulher."

"E a Ginny?" perguntou Hermione.

"Yah, companheiro. Só Deus sabe o quão apaixonada por ti ela está." Ron adicionou. Harry corou, o que fez Hermione rir.

"Podemos saltar este assunto?" Perguntou Harry.

"Se quiseres." Ron respondeu, de bom humor.

"Hermione, Ron e eu temos de ir para o escritório."

"Sim, ok. Vou sair hoje, de qualquer maneira. E encontrar-me-ei com Sirius aqui, mais tarde."

Depois de Ron tomar o seu banho, os dois homens vestiram-se para ficarem prontos para o trabalho. Foi quando ambos já se encontravam na porta que Harry se virou para Hermione e disse, brincalhão. "Lembra-te Hermione, não faças nada ao meu padrinho que eu não fizesse." Com isto, Ron deu uma palmadinha na cabeça do seu melhor amigo.

"Hahaha! Ai sim, Harry? E o que é que tu farias?" Hermione gargalhou em resposta.

Harry permaneceu em silencio por um bocado depois de disparar, "NHECAAAAA!! Agora não posso nem olhar para o meu padrinho sem ter imagens!" Ron e Hermione debruçaram-se a rir.

Uma vez que eles saíram, Hermione riu para si própria.

"Harry está a ficar doido!" disse em voz alta.

"E o que é que eu faria com Sirius? Não é que ele seja propriamente feio." Ela perguntou-se, levantando o sobrolho.

"Ah! Harry está a contaminar-me!"

Com isto, ela passou o tempo a ver televisão trouxa, que ela e Harry compraram em conjunto.

_N/T: E ai está mais um capítulo. Não deixem de passar na minha outra tradução DG Against All Odds, que devo dizer, está deliciosa! Bjo e comentem!!_


	6. Monitor de TV ou fotografia de feiticeir

**Capitulo 6 : Monitor de TV? Ou fotografia de feiticeiro**

Ancioso? Nervoso? Não… ATERRORIZADO! Era como Sirius Black se sentia no momento. Tentava fixar o cabelo, que lhe dava pelos ombros, dando-lhe algum charme, mas parecia não estar a ter sucesso.

"Sirius, tens 44 anos! Age como tal!" ralhou o seu amigo.

"Cala-te, Monny!"

"Ok!" bufou Remus.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Sirius virou-se para o amigo. "Então, que tal te pareço?"

Remus revirou os olhos e disse, "Bem." O comentário fez Sirius revirar os olhos também.

"Ok, eu desisto…"

"Tens a certeza que sabes onde é o apartamento, não é?

"Sim, claro. O Harry deu-me a morada. Vou aparatar lá, de qualquer maneira. Então, vejo-te mais tarde."

"Diverte-te!"

--

A campainha tocou.

"Deve ser o Sirius." Hermione disse para si própria.

Ela dirigiu-se à porta, mas parou para se arranjar melhor antes de abrir a porta. Instantaneamente, ela deu-lhe um sorriso luminoso, o que lhe fez tremer os tornozelos de novo e inconscientemente agarrar-se à ombreira da porta como apoio. Ela vestia um par de calças e uma camisola cinzenta tricotada com um grande 'H' na frente. Provavelmente era um presente de natal de Molly. Tinha as mangas arregaçadas até aos cotovelos e tinha o cabelo apertado num carrapito alto que fazia algumas madeixas caírem-lhe na cara, o que para Sirius, ficavam perfeitas nela.

"Entra. Fica à vontade."

Sirius sentou-se na sala de estar.

"O que é que tomas, café, chá… ou gostavas de experimentar uma soda trouxa?"

"O que é?"

"Humm, é uma bebida trouxa. Chama-se Coca Cola. Tenho a certeza que vais gostar." Com isto, Hermione desapareceu para dentro da cozinha.

Sirius levou algum tempo a deixar os seus olhos vaguearem à volta da divisão. Então, era assim que um apartamento trouxa se parecia. Ouviu de Harry que Hermione era a que tinha insistido em fazer a decoração da casa. Finalmente, os seus olhos repousaram numa grande peça de… qualquer coisa, que estava encaixada na parede. Mostrava, no momento, um casal a agarrarem-se absurdamente ao pôr-do-sol. Ele tragou um pouco de saliva e, inconscientemente, sorrio no seu lugar, absorvendo a grande notícia de que ele e Hermione estavam sozinhos na casa.

Hermione voltou com uma travessa com bolinhos e bebidas.

"Serve-te."

Sentada no braço da cadeira de Sirius, Hermione finalmente deu uma boa olhada para o seu convidado.

"Estás tãããooo lindo!!"

'Claro! As pessoas não me chamavam um "Deus de Hogwarts" à toa, sabias?' ele pensou, prudentemente. Aquilo vindo do amor da sua vida, fê-lo inchar de orgulho. Claro que não o disse em voz alta. Em vez disso, ele apenas corou e murmurou um 'obrigado'.

Ele tomou um gole da bebida nervosamente, e cedo descobriu que era no mínimo… uma bebida interessante. Borbulhava pela garganta a baixo, e inegavelmente, sabia bem. Estranhas criaturas esses trouxas…

"Sabe bem!"

Hermione riu-se. "Eu disse-te! Ron aderiu a ela desde sempre."

Sirius deu um pequeno e rápido sorriso. O nome 'tinha' de sair, não tinha? Ele olhou em volta de novo, a sentir-se um pouco embaraçado. Virou-se para olhar para trás para ver várias fotografias colocadas cuidadosa e estrategicamente numa estante. A maioria era de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Eram uma mistura de fotos de feiticeiros e trouxas. Ele desviava os olhos rapidamente daquelas em que ele apanhava apenas Ron e Hermione juntos. Havia outras duas fotos maiores presas na parede que não se moviam, e que era totalmente pretas e brancas,

Hermione seguiu o seu olhar.

"Bem, eu, de alguma forma, continuo a preferir os quadros trouxa. Elas são mais artísticas… mais abstractas, se me perguntasses. É por isso que, quando comprámos este apartamento, eu preferi tomar a decoração a meu cargo. Eu gosto da maneira trouxa de viver… o que, felizmente, não incomoda aos rapazes."

Sirius sorriu e disse, "Então devo parabenizar-te pelo teu bom gosto."

Hermione corou e murmurou de volta um 'obrigado'.

Os olhos de Sirius dirigiram-se para o rectângulo metálico em frente deles, que, para eu horror, estava, naquele momento, a mostrar o mesmo casal, mas meio nuo, trocando carícias apaixonadamente numa cama! Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se e rapidamente pegou no controlo remoto para desligar aquilo. Ela deu um baixo sussurro, "Bem… hehheh!"

Ambos olharam para todo o lado menos um para o outro, sentindo o desconforto entre ambos ficar cada vez mais forte.

Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio. "É assim que os programas da tarde são… há sempre este patético lixo romântico." Ela disse sem olhar para Sirius. Ele não percebia o que ela queria dizer com 'programas' , mas apenas continuou sentado a olhar para ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Hermione, finalmente, deitou um olhar para Sirius, e estava aterrorizada por ver o seu olhar malicioso. Sabia que ela devia parecer um tomate naquele instante.

"Hum… é vedade!" ela disse alto, despertando Sirius. "Eu pedi-te para vir aqui para conversarmos mais sobre o Véu. Ainda há algumas descobertas que eu gostava de fazer."

O coração de Sirius deu um salto. Ele sabia a razão pela qual ela o tinha chamado ali, mas, honestamente, não queria falar sobre isso. 'O que importa?' a sua voz interior disse-lhe, 'Estás sozinho com ela. É tudo o que tu precisas. Ouvi-la já é bom o suficiente.'

Por isso, eles passaram o resto do tempo a falarem do Véu. Sirius passou o tempo todo a fazer piadas que a faziam rir; uma melodia especial de que Sirius sentiu terrivelmente falta. Ele também pode reparar na sua maneira de estar que a fazia parecer ter 27 anos. Por exemplo, inconscientemente, tirava uma madeixa de cabelo da cara, mas continuava a parecer elegantemente graciosa, com os seus dedos delicados, que ele adorava segurar. _Sirius, secretamente, tinha um fetiche por mãos._

Ele estava a gostar muito do tempo com Hermione, apesar de ter percebido que uma 'grande coisa' faltava.

--

Era quatro horas quando Harry e Ron voltaram. Ambos pareciam desgastados.

"Olá, Siri! Continuas aqui?"

"O que aconteceu com essa alcunha, Harry? E sim. Eu continuo aqui. Pensei que isso seria óbvio."

"Bem, o teu nome tem 3 sílabas. Eu sou muito preguiçoso para pronunciar todas elas."

"Ainda há 'Padfoot' ou 'Snuffles'…", ofereceu Sirius.

"Nah! Ainda assim, prefiro 'Siri'. E eu ouvi Remus dizer que as tuas namoradas, na escola, adoravam chamar-te assim."

Sirius ficou tenso por um bocado. Ele deu um rápido olhar a Hermione, que ria da conversa entre padrinho e afilhado. Ron estava a sorrir de maneira enviesada, sentado no braço da cadeira dela.

"Porquê, Harry? Também queres ser namorada do Sirius?" Hermione espicaçou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Ah! Mione!! Não me lembres disso!!" gritou Harry, que, de seguida, saiu abruptamente para a casa de banho.

Ron e Hermione partiam-se a rir, não notando o olhar perplexo de Sirius em Hermione.

_N/T:Mais um capítulo. Comentem sim?!_

_Beijo_


	7. Ela não é lá grande actriz, pois não?

**Capitulo 7: Ela não é lá grande actriz, pois não?**

"Ah! O meu pescoço dói! Estou-te a dizer, vai partir-se não tarda nada. Serei uma boa companhia para Sir Nicholas quando me tornar ' Ron Weasley Quase Sem Cabeça'."

Hermione subiu para cima do namorado e começou a massajar-lhe o pescoço e os ombros.

"Oh… Ron… o meu pobre namoradinho… Eu tenho estado a tentar dizer-te para dormires como dever ser na tua almofada. Não admira que te doa o pescoço."

Harry saiu da casa de banho, secando o seu cabelo despenteado com uma toalha.

"Sabes, Mione. O Ron e eu temos partilhado o mesmo dormitório por 7 anos. Estou em condição de te dizer que o seu corpo nunca está intacto quando dorme. Uma vez, apanhei-o a ressonar com uma perna na cabeceira da cama e outra em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Pergunto-me que tipo de sonho o faz tomar essa posição…" Harry disse pensativamente.

"Nem me fales nisso. Esta manhã, acordei com um grande pé a dar-me os bons dias!"

Ron corou e murmurou, "Desculpa."

Hermione riu e baixou-se para lhe beijar a bochecha. Subitamente, a campainha tocou. Quem podia ser? Nenhum deles tinha dito que teriam visitas hoje. Harry agarrou na varinha e cuidadosamente, olhou pelo olho da porta.

"Ah!" Harry deixou escapar o ar, jubiloso.

"Olá Harry! É sábado e quisemos fazer uma visita matinal."

Ele deixou Remus e Sirius entrar.

"Mas Sirius não esteve aqui ontem?" Harry disse numa falsa inocência.

Sirius deitou-lhe um esgar de raiva fingida, fazendo Harry sorrir de volta. Parou quando teve um vislumbre de Hermione fazer festas a Ron, carinhosamente. Remus deve ter visto a sua cara de desconforto já que lhe deu uma leve pancada preocupada.

"O que se passa, Ron?" Remus perguntou.

"Ele tem medo de acabar a fazer companhia ao 'Nick Quase Sem Cabeça'", indicou Hermione.

Sirius bufou. Hermione olhou para ele misteriosamente e depois riu-se.

Os cinco ficaram a conversar durante o que pareceram horas, quando Hermione recebeu uma coruja do Ministério.

"O que foi?!" Os quatro homens disseram em uníssio.

"Oito Comensais escaparam de Azkaban."

"Como é que recebeste as noticias em primeiro lugar?" Sirius perguntou.

"Talvez porque ela seja membro do Ministério, Sirius. Ou talvez ela seja Vice-Presidente no seu Departamento." Harry respondeu, sarcasticamente.

"Não há necessidade de ser tão sarcástico, me querido afilhado."Sirius desdenhou, mas, ao mesmo tempo, impressionando-se com a posição de Hermione. Ela nunca lhe tinha contado nada sobre isso. 'Apesar de que', ele pensou, 'o que haveria de tão surpreendente nisso?'

--

Às três da tarde, Sirius e Remus voltaram para as suas casas. Remus estava ocupado a procurar alguma coisa no seu armário quando voltou com um álbum de fotos dos seus dias de escola.

"Ei! Dá uma olhada nisto!" ele disse, atirando o album para Sirius e continuando a vasculhar o seu armário.

"O quê? Oh!"

O álbum continha muitas figuras em movimento. Havia uma onde James estava a dar uma volta com Sirius, uma com James a jogar com um pomo, e outra com Remus e Peter a rir por qualquer coisa. O seu coração ferveu com a memória de Peter.

O seu coração ficou arrebatado quando, finalmente, viu uma fotografia dos Marotos, incluindo Lily e … Hermione. Sirius tinha o seu braço em volta dela, com as costas dela no seu peito. Na figura, Sirius, ocasionalmente, tocava-lhe na face, pescoço e lábios, fazendo-a gargalhar e sorrir no seu abraço. O mesmo acontecia com Lily e James; ele fazia cócegas a Lily a toda a toda, enquanto o resto dos Marotos apenas ficavam ali, a rirem-se. Relembrou-se como era difícil convencer Hermione a tirar fotos de grupo.

..: Flashback :..

"_Ah.. va lá, Mione!"_

"_Não, Sirius. Odeio tirar fotos."_

"_É só um flash. O que devo fazer para que reconsideres?"_

"_Nada."_

_Sirius não pode evitar sentir-se irritado com a sua namorada. Ela era tão bonita. Com todas as raparigas com quem ele tinha saído, elas sempre tinham gostado de pousar para fotos, especialmente com ele. Então qual era a diferença com ela?_

_Ele suspirou. Sim… isso era o que ele gostava nela. Ela era diferente._

"_Tudo bem! Sabes que mais? Vou carregar-te até lá! Quer queiras ou quer não!" Com isto, Sirius pegou em Hermione e carregou-a como se ela fosse um saco de batatas._

"_SIRIUS! Põem-me imediatamente no chão!"_

"_Não."_

"_Sirius! Eu preciso de acabar os trabalhos de casa!"_

"_Podes acabá-los mais tarde."_

_Sirius dava palmadas nas pernas e mãos dela. Mesmo quando eles se juntaram ao grupo, ela parecia estar insegura se aquele era o sítio certo onde estar. _

: Fim do Flashback :

"Encontrei!" exclamou Remus, arrancando Sirius do seu sonho. Sirius suspirou. Lembrava-se das fotos do apartamento dela. Ela era tão fotogénica. Sentou-se, olhando para sítio nenhum, com o álbum no seu colo.

"Sabes, se me perguntasses diria que Hermione nunca foi uma boa actriz.", Disse Remus.

"O que queres dizer?"

"Lembro-me do seu ar nervoso quando estava a tirar esta fotografia. Acho que ela sabia que tirar esta fotografia não era boa ideia, já que vinha do futuro. Era só que nós éramos estúpidos o suficiente para não perceber."

Sirius ficou especado a olhar para o seu amigo, que continuou, "Mesmo agora, ainda me consigo lembrar de momentos em que ficou embaraçada com algo que ela tivesse dito."

"Porquê Remus, eu não sabia que tinhas andando a comer com os olhos a minha namorada aquele tempo todo!"

Remus rolou os olhos, "Bem, não posso evitar que ela seja tão bonita, posso?"

"Porquê tu!!" Sirius atingiu o seu amigo na cabeça com o álbum. Continuaram a picarem-se um ao outro sem reparar num barulho vindo do da divisão.

"Não sabia que vocês continuavam assim tão imaturos!"

Sirius e Remus pararam abruptamente.

"Harry!" Gritaram em uníssio, olhando nervosos, fazendo Harry rir.

"Porque estás aqui?" perguntou Remus.

"Bem, estava aborrecido em casa. Ron e Hermione saíram para o seu encontro."

Sirius bufou.

"Senta-te, enquanto eu te faço sumo de uva. Trouxe do suparmercado que me recomendaste." Remus disse, percorrendo o caminho para a cozinha.

"_Super_-mercado, Remus." Harry corrigiu, abanando a cabeça.

"Não posso acreditar que Remus disse esses termos trouxas mal. Considerando a suas notas altas em Estudo de Trouxas na escola." Sirius supôs.

"Posso assegurar-te, Sirius, que eles nunca falam de tudo acerca dos trouxas. Às vezes eu fico grato por vir de ambos os mundos. Não como alguns Puro Sangue."

Sirius franziu o cenho. "Isso é maldoso, Harry!"

"Oh! Desculpa. Esqueci-me que és um deles." Harry sorriu com malícia, ganhando dele um carolo na cabeça.

"Oh! Isso lembra-me de algo! Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar."

"Boa! Bater na minha cabeça faz um velhote recuperar a memória! Que interessante!"

"Ei! Não sou assim tão velhote!"

"Claro, Sirius."

"Espera aqui." Sirius disse, revirando os olhos.

Harry riu-se para si quando Sirius entrou no seu quarto. Os seus olhos finalmente pousaram num álbum aberto na mesa do café à sua frente.

_N/T: Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Se puderem passem na minha outra tradução 'Agains All Odds', uma DG e a minha fic, 'Amor Inevitável' DG também._

_Isto de escrever e traduzir é o máximo XD_

_Beijo._


	8. Segredos e Planos

_Capítulo 8: Segredos e Planos_

"Aqui estás tu, Harry. Sumo de--"

A jarra que Remus carregava caiu com a visão que este teve, sendo seguida pelos copos na sua mão. O estardalhaço dos copos a partirem-se captou a atenção de toda a gente.

Sirius apareceu freneticamente do seu quarto. "Mas que raio aconteceu?"

Ele seguiu o olhar de Remus para ver Harry a agarrar o álbum de fotografias, que estava a olhar para ambos atentamente.

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou curioso,"Eu só estava a ver as tuas fotografias velhas. Isso é muito… chocante?"

Remus lançou um rápido feitiço de limpeza na confusão que tinha feito e andou cautelosamente até Harry. Suspirou de alívio quando viu que a fotografia para a qual Harry olhava não era a temida. Olhou para cima para Sirius e deu-lhe um discreto abanar de cabeça, dizendo-lhe que ele não precisava de se preocupar, mas isso não passou desapercebido por Harry.

Sirius tirou o álbum das mãos de Harry e pô-lo longe.

"Aqui, Harry. Eu quero mostrar-te isto. Chama-se um Nelish. O teu pai tinha o dele, e acho que está na hora de o passar para ti…"

Harry bebeu o seu último gole de sumo que Remus lhe fez, de novo.

"Bem, acho que está na hora de voltar. Não quero que vocês implorem mentalmente nas vossas cabeças que eu desapareça."

"Ora essa, Harry. Não pensas mesmo uma coisa dessas, pois não?" Disse Remus.

Harry apenas riu. Nenhum dos dois amigos reparou quando ele surripiou uma fotografia para o bolso traseiro.

"Nã… Ron e Hermione já devem estar em casa. Não quero que eles pensem que as fugas são uma coisa habitual. Especialmente Hermione. Ela transforma-se num monte de nervos quando estás preocupada."

--

"Mamã… eu quero a Megha…"

Ron interrompeu o seu sono, só para ouvir a voz outra vez, "Megha…"

Era a terceira vez que ele ouvia Hermione murmurar este nome enquanto dormia. Perguntou-lhe quem era. Mas cada vez que ele o fazia, ela ponha a pergunta de lado. O seu olhar de dor, de cada vez que aquelas perguntas vinham à baila, não passava despercebido por Ron.

Ele olhou para Hermione, que dormia ao seu lado e puxou-a para mais perto.

"Shh…" ele sussurrou, acariciando o cabelo e a face dela. "Shh… está tudo bem…" Ele pensou cantar-lhe uma canção de embalar, mas decidiu que isso era demasiado ridículo. Ela finalmente acalmou.

A lua emergia brilhante da janela, dando-lhe um ar de tirar o fôlego. Ela era realmente linda. Ele sentiu-se mesmo sortudo de ser 'o tal' dela.

Setembro aproximava-se, juntamente com o aniversário dela, 19 de Setembro. Ginny tinha concordado em acompanhá-lo no dia seguinte para encontrar uma prenda para Hermione. Um anel. Um anel especial, sim. Na verdade, ainda era considerado cedo para lhe comprar um presente, mas ele não conseguia esperar. Era tempo, decidiu. E nunca esteve tão nervoso e ansioso para lhe propor algo.

--

Mais uma pinga de essência de baunilha… sim ok… O que se segue? Misturar até ficar branco e cremoso…

"Onde está Remus?"

"Ahhhhhh!"

O saco de farinha caiu e os ovos espatifaram-se no chão de azulejos. A cabeça dele estava coberta de açúcar e farinha quando se virou, chocado.

"HERMIONE!! Não faças isso!!"

Ela ficou ali especada a olhar para Sirius com uma cara divertida. Sorriu com remorsos e depois deu um esgar.

"Os meus olhos estão tentar enganar-me? Sirius Black, está a tentar roubar um bolo?"

Sirius corou imediatamente." Madalenas, para ser exacto."

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando mais divertida ainda.

"O que estás a fazer, Hermione?"

"Oh. É para o Remus. A poção para as transformações dele."

Sirius não sabia se se sentia feliz ou triste pela morte de Severus.

" Voldemort descobriu que ele era um espião, por isso ele morreu."

"Oh." Sirius murmurou.

"Bem…, então onde está o Remus?"

"Oh, humm… Ele era preciso na Ordem. Ele volta cedo."

"Bem, vou deixar isto aqui, então. Diz-lhe para bebê-la o mais rápido possível. Preciso de ir para o escritório agora. Vejo-te depois, Sirius."

"Sim, ok…" sentiu-se desapontado por ela não ficar mais tempo. Viu-a andar até à mesa e colocar lá o frasco, quando ela se virou e olhou para ele.

"Oh! E Sirius…"

"Sim?"

Ela sorriu e apontou a sua varinha para ele. "_Scourgify_! Humm… Muito melhor!"

Piscou-lhe o olho e desaparatou.


	9. Não é justo!

_Capítulo 9: Não é justo!_

"Bom dia, cabeça vermelha."

"Bom dia, cabeça de cicatriz!"

Harry riu dissimuladamente. "Tiveste um bom serão com a tua namorada, ontem à noite?"

"Cala a boca, Harry! E isso não é da tua conta."

"Oh, vá lá! Eu não sou surdo. Tu esqueceste de pôr o feitiço de Silencio na p--"

_THUNK!!_

"O que foi isto?" perguntou um Ron Weasley alertado.

"Veio da porta da entrada…" respondeu Harry. Ele foi e abriu a porta cuidadosamente, para revelar um frustrado Sirius Black, que esfregava a testa furiosamente.

"Vocês! Tenho de admitir que é chato que tenham posto feitiços à volta da vossa casa. As pessoas não podem simplesmente aparatar directamente para ela?"

"Ah… meu caro padrinho. Como a minha querida amiga Hermione, que foi quem o pôs diz, 'tens que perder alguma coisa para ganhar outra'." Harry disse numa voz intelectual, obviamente a gozar com a sua amiga.

"Harry! Não podes usar essa fala agora!" Hermione gritou do quarto dela.

"Olha quem fala! A 'comer' o meu amigo ruivo até quem sabe quando, e a dizer-me para me calar!"

"HARRY!!" Ambos, Ron e Hermione, gritaram. Ron olhava para Harry em horror, com a face vermelha.

Em instantes, Harry percebeu o que acabara de dizer e Ron tinha ido para o quarto como um furacão. Harry suspirou. "Bem, eles têm feito sexo desde o sétimo ano… o que há para manter em segredo?" disse, claramente a tentar defender-se.

O que Harry não notou foi a cara pálida do seu padrinho tinha agora. Ele tinha, sem saber, partido o coração do seu padrinho ainda mais.

..:Flashback:..

"_Sirius, pára!"_

"_O que foi?" perguntou inocentemente, depois de continuar a deixar carreiras de beijos no braço esquerdo dela até ao fino pescoço._

"_Pára de me tentar distrair! Estou a tentar ler aqui. É bom aprender alguma coisa sobre os Kexrosies depois da aula."_

"_Hermione, o livro está na tua mão. E tu _já_ estás no processo de lê-lo."_

_Hermione rolou os olhos."Não consigo se me continuas a beijar, morder _E_ seduzir."_

"_Estou?" Olhou para cima momentaneamente, imitando uma cara inocente._

"_Argh! Tu és insuportável!"_

_Sem avisar, Hermione saltou para cima de Sirius, beijando-o furiosamente. Sirius sorriu secretamente a este avanço._

_Línguas e dentes colidiam. Sirius puxava-a para si, a sua boca buscando-a e marcando-a, enquanto as mãos deslizavam da blusa para as costas nuas… com a excepção das costas do sutiã, claro. Continuaram a beijarem-se apaixonadamente, sem se preocuparem em serem apanhados. Ainda mais, era tarde. Todos os estudantes tinham ido para os seus dormitórios._

_Sirius deixou escapar um suave gemido, enquanto Hermione lhe acariciou o pescoço, e num rápido movimento, ele estava em cima dela, com uma perna para cada lado. Mãos entrelaçadas no ar, explorando os corpos, sem quererem parar de se tocarem. Ele não sabia como é que a sua camisa ficou desabotoada, mas não se preocupou porque Hermione passava as mãos pelo seu estômago, acariciando de cima para baixo. Enquanto o contacto se tornava mais intimo, Hermione fez o que ele nunca tinha feito antes; lambia todo o peito e mamilos do seu amado, o que o fez pressionar a anca contra a dela, mostrando-lhe o quão excitado estava. Mas mesmo quando as mãos dele alcançavam o estômago dela, o que iria, obviamente, fazer desenvolver o momento, Hermione sentou-se abruptamente, empurrando-o para longe._

_Hermione engasgou-se. "Ooo… Desculpa, Sirius. Estás bem?"_

_Sirius assentiu, respirando pesadamente._

"_Nós tínhamos de parar."_

_Sirius assentiu outra vez, depois de beijar a testa dela. "Eu sei. Não estás pronta. Não quero fazer nada do qual te arrependesses mais tarde."_

_No fundo do seu coração, não pode evitar sentir-se desapontado. Aquilo acabava sempre daquela maneira quando as coisas se tornavam intimas entre eles. Já a teria tido se ela fosse uma dessas galdérias com quem tinha saído antes. Queria-a realmente, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria que fosse especial com Hermione. Ele tinha-lhe dito sempre que não estava pronta. Ele respeitava isso. Não queria apressar as coisas. Esperaria. Sim… ele esperaria._

_..: Fim do Flashback:.._

Sirius não conseguiu não sentir inveja de Ron. Hermione fazia sexo com ele desde o _sétimo_ ano?!_ E eu?! Quando é comigo, ela… abandona-me?! Dando desculpas nas quais, estupidamente, eu caí?! Não estava pronta, uma ova!! Mas ela esteve pronta para o Ron no sétimo ano?!_

"Então o que trás o meu padrinho a esta humilde casa?"

Sirius não ouviu as palavras de Harry depois de ter ficado imerso nos seus pensamentos. Harry suspirou alto, o que continuou a não atrair a atenção de Sirius.

"Boa. Agora não tenho ninguém com quem falar."

Harry ficou especado a olhar para o padrinho, perguntando-se no que pensava ele. Revirou os olhos.

"SIRIUS!! Planeta Terra chama Sirius!" Harry gritou, abanado uma mão na frente da cara dele.

"Hã?"

"Importaste de dizer-me no que estás a meditar?"

"Nada."

Harry olhou fixamente para a cara do seu padrinho. "Pareço-te um sapo idiota?"

"Bem, quando pões as coisas dessa maneira…" Sirius gargalhou.

Harry revirou os olhos outra vez, quando Sirius lhe perguntou, "Harry, quando é que o Ron e a Hermione começaram a sair juntos?" A sua voz soou falsamente casual. Sirius sabia, já que Remus lhe tinha dito, que eles tinham começado no sétimo ano, mas não conseguiu resistir a contar a Harry.

Harry olhou para Sirius nos olhos por um instante, como se estivesse a ler-lhe a mente.

"Bem, eles disseram-me que tinham começado a namorar no sétimo ano."

"Oh." Foi tudo o que Sirius pôde dizer. Houve ali um brilho de inveja no seu tom no qual Harry reparou.

"Então, voltando à minha pergunta original, o que te trás aqui?"

"Oh… hum… bem… er… Céus! Esqueci-me!"

Harry bufou. " Sirius, só espero não ser tão esquecido como tu quando ficar velho."

Sirius corrigiu. "Ei, eu não estou—"

"Eu sei, eu sei… meu jovem padrinho. Eu deixo-te pensar… e entretanto, deixa-me pedir desculpas àqueles pombinhos ali."

Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta dos amigos. "Gente, eu quero pedir desculpas, ok. É um erro de linguagem… o que é que tu chamas a isso, Hermione? Ah! _Lapso de Freud_!" Harry disse, tentando fazer uma piada.

A porta abriu-se para mostrar uma sorridente Hermione Granger. Ron aparentemente caiu a dormir na cama. "Está tudo bem, Harry."

Harry abanou a cabeça com a visão do seu amigo de cabelo vermelho. "Esse grande imbecil! Ele acordou esta amanhã!"

Hermione olhou carrancuda para Harry, aparentemente ofendida em nome do namorado. Harry levantou as mãos em sua defesa, "Oops! Desculpa!"

"Esquece. Ainda tenho de fazer o meu pequeno-almoço. O que é que fizeste?"

"Para ti, minha senhora…" Balançando a cabeça, "os restos de pizza pepperoni de ontem!"

Hermione revirou os olhos e foi directa para a cozinha. Harry sorriu abertamente com a ida da sua amiga, enquanto andava até Sirius.

"Então, a tua memória finalmente voltou?"

Sirius deitou a Harry um rápido mirado, mas sorriu.

"Sabes, estás a agir cada vez mais como James. Tão ultra-confiante. Tal pai, tal filho!"

Harry sorriu. "Ha! Sim. Remus disse-me isso uma vez."

"Então, eu estava a pensar planear uma festa surpresa para o aniversário de Hermione." Disse num sussurro.

Harry olhou incrédulo para o seu padrinho, obviamente não esperando ouvir aquilo.

"Ouvi-te correctamente?"

"Sim, ouviste. É uma espécie de… agradecimento por ela… ter salvado a minha vida."

Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Percebendo que não tinha palavras para deixar sair, ele assentiu.

"Ok. Então o que queres fazer em relação a isso? Quero dizer, também temos de falar sobre isto com o Ron."

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. Não tinha pensado em incluir o seu 'rival' no plano.

"Bem, vamos sair deste lugar. Vamos para algum ou assim café para falar sobre isso."

"Queres que acorde o Ron?"

"Não."

"Es-tá bem."

Harry foi à cozinha informar a Hermione que ia sair com Sirius. No caminho para o café mais próximo, Harry parou subitamente.

"Espera um pouco. Como é que tu sabias do aniversário de Hermione?"

Sirius engoliu em seco, antes de olhar cautelosamente para Harry. "Er… eu … eu tenho as minhas fontes. Hehehheh!"


	10. Reflexão

_Capítulo 10: Reflexão_

Eram sete da tarde. Uma fraca luminosidade preenchia o quarto. Harry jazia na cama, fitando inexpressivamente o tecto. Nenhum dos seus amigos estava de volta. Naquele momento, a campainha tocou. Harry suspirou pesadamente, antes de se levantar para ir abrir a porta. Ele convocou um feitiço de visibilidade, que Hermione lhe tinha ensinado para poder ver o visitante. Era Ron. Grato por ter companhia, Harry abriu a porta e deixou o seu companheiro entrar.

"Olá, Harry! A Mione já voltou?"

"Não."

Ron suspirou com alívio, o que fez Harry semicerrar os olhos.

"Ainda bem, ainda bem. Quero mostrar-te o anel que Ginny e eu escolhemos esta tarde, para o aniversário dela."

Harry abriu os olhos. "Queres dizer… Tu vais…?"

Ron corou e confirmou. "Estou mesmo muito nervoso, Harry. Achas que ela vai aceitar?"

A expressão de Ron mudou imediatamente para horror.

"RON!! Claro, seu idiota! Vocês são doidos um pelo outro desde… acho que… desde sempre! Claro que ela casa contigo!"

Ron olhou para baixo, parecendo mais corado do que nunca.

"Não te preocupes, companheiro. Estás preocupado como se fosses pedir a mão da Rainha de Inglaterra em casamento!"

Ron assentiu, sentindo-se mais despreocupado. Finalmente reparou na atmosfera no quarto. "Porque está o teu quarto tão escuro, Harry?"

Harry sorriu. "Às vezes é bom pensar no escuro."

Ron abanou a cabeça, não acreditando no amigo. Harry tinha-se tornado um pouco soturno desde que o Sirius caiu no Véu.

"Às vezes, tenho medo de ti, Harry…"

"Ai é? BOO!"

Ron revirou os olhos. Sentou-se no seu braço de cadeira favorita, brincando ainda com a caixa vermelha de veludo nas suas mãos.

"Então, deixa-me ver o anel." Disse Harry.

"Oh, Sim. Toma." Ron estendeu a caixa ao seu amigo.

Era um lindo e simples anel de ouro branco com um pequeno diamante e uma gravura '_Para o Amor e Mais Além_, que brilhava quando era lida.

"Nada mal. Aposto que foi Ginny quem o escolheu, uma vez que tens um gosto de caca."

"Estou comovido, Harry. Conheces-me tão bem… ou devia dizer, 'Conheces a _Ginny_ tão bem'?"

"Não sei do que estás a falar." Harry disse, devolvendo-lhe a caixa.

Ron apenas se riu dissimuladamente.

"Na verdade, estamos a planear uma festa surpresa para a nossa Mione."

Ron olhou para cima. "Sirius planeou-a. Disse que queria que fosse uma nota de gratidão para ela."

"Como é que ainda não me tinhas dito?"Ron perguntou, sentindo-se ofendido.

"Bem… estavas a dormir esta manhã. Sirius veio cá dizer-me."

"Pelo menos, podias ter-me acordado… É o aniversário da minha _namorada_."

Harry remexeu-se, sem saber o que dizer. Por um lado, não queria magoar os sentimentos do seu amigo, por outro, queria defender o seu padrinho.

"Bem… O Sirius disse-me que te podia contar mais tarde." Na verdade, Sirius não mencionou aquilo. Ron olhou atentamente para Harry. Harry sabia que ele tentava ler a sua mente. Finalmente ouviu um suspiro vindo de Ron.

"Não sei, Harry. Tenho um pressentimento de que Sirius me está a evitar. Ele nunca chegou a falar comigo. Será que fiz alguma coisa de errado?"

Harry não pode evitar concordar silenciosamente. Ele também não percebia o comportamento do seu padrinho em relação ao seu melhor amigo. Estava tudo bem entre eles no quarto e no quinto ano…

"Nah! Acho que é apenas a tua imaginação."

Ron bufou e disse, "Isso foi o que a Mione me disse."

A campainha tocou naquele momento. Era Hermione. Ron deu-lhe um beijo rápido como forma de boas-vindas.

"Gente, desculpem-me esta noite. Estou realmente cansada. Vou directa para a cama." Com um grande bocejo, foi directa para o quarto dela.

"Eu também vou, Harry."

"Ela já disse que está cansada, Ron. Não há necessidade de a _cansar_ mais."

"Harry, amigo, se não tirares a tua mente pervertida do meu caminho, vou escalfar-te vivo!"

Harry rolou os olhos. "Ok, ok. Vai. Deixa-me sozinho…"

Ron já tinha ido para o seu quarto que partilhava com Hermione, quando Harry falou. As últimas palavras que ele ouviu vindas de Harry continuavam com decadência, "… sozinho comigo mesmo…"

Lá fora na sala de estar, Harry suspirou pesadamente. Sentindo-se totalmente sozinho, retirou-se para o seu próprio quarto. A sua mente começou a maturar no que o Ron tinha dito mais cedo. Ele puxou a sua gaveta no fundo da mesa, e tirou a fotografia que ele tinha surripiado. Voltou a deitar-se na sua cama.

Os olhos por detrás dos óculos estreitaram-se para as duas figuras na fotografia, ignorando totalmente os seus pais e os outros dois homens.

Sirius apontava o dedo para a câmara, sussurrando alguma coisa para a rapariga de cabelos castanhos nos seus braços, antes de ser atingido no braço. Depois ele continuava a devorar o pescoço dela quando subitamente parava e olhava para Harry, provavelmente sendo apanhado pelo homem da câmara, enquanto o resto do grupo se ria. Finalmente, o grupo todo fez uma boa pose.

Harry fechou os olhos, bebendo a informação daquela fotografia. Deu-lhe um último olhar antes de colocar a foto e os seus óculos na mesa.

"Tenho de falar com a Hermione sobre isto." Ele prometeu a si mesmo antes de se acomodar para dormir.

--

**N/A: Desculpem não haver muitas cenas S/B. Comentem**.

_**N/T: Ai estão três capítulos seguidinhos! P Enjoy!**_


	11. A Magnífica Rua

**The Future Awaits  
**_Capítulo 11: A Magnífica Rua_

Harry e Ron tiveram a liberdade de pedir para sair mais cedo na terça-feira, sem que Hermione soubesse. Já faltavam dois dias para o aniversário de Hermione. A tarefa de perguntar a Hermione era uma batalha perdida para Harry. Assim como para Ron, os seus nervos estavam a levar a melhor de dia para dia.

"Então é assim. Acabei de ligar para a mãe da Hermione e disse-lhe que estariamos em casa dela pelo meio dia," anunciou o Harry.

"Telefonaste? Quando?" perguntou o seu padrinho.

Harry não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso, ele tirou um pequeno objecto com aspeto metálico do seu bolso e mostrou-lhe.

"O que é isso?"

"Chama-se um telemovel, Sirius."

"Telemovel? Só conheço um fel-hum... telimovel?" perguntou confuso Ron.

Harry suspirou, abanando um pouco a cabeça. "Acho que podes deixar isso para a Hermione explicar. Agora, essa não é a questão. Ela disse que preferia que nós fizessemos a nossa entrada como trouxas normais. Por isso..."

Os dois sangue-puros confirmaram compreensivamente. Tinham discutido com os pais da Hemione através de corujas que queriam fazer a festa na casa deles, no que eles concordaram completamente.

Era o dia em que eles começaria a ajudar na decoração e arranjar o local. Tudo ia como planeado. A Sra. Granger com a encomenda do bolo. Molly com os pratos e petiscos. Harry e Ron com os convidados, Remus e Sirius com o financiamento, Artur com o teletransporte, e Fred e Jorge que se ofereceram para a surpresa, por cima do desagrado de Molly dizendo-lhes que os Grangers não iriam ficar contentes com isso.

Os três estavam muito contentes de ir a casa de Hermione. Nenhum deles lá tinha ido antes, à excepção de Ron no 4º ano.

"Bem, eu fui. Mas não visitámos a casa. Ficamos numa pequena sala de estudo onde Hermione nos esperava com a sua bagagem." Explicou Ron.

"Vamos, vamos apanhar um taxi. Já há muito que não apanho esse transporte trouxa," disse Harry.

Os três dirigiram-se à Londres trouxa, quando Sirius tirou cuidadosamente a varinha..."Accion Tax-"

"Sirius!" Harry gritou, freneticamente baixando a mão do padrinho, "essa não é a maneira certa de conseguir um taxi!"

"Então?"

"Tens de esperar que eles apareçam e fazes sinal assim," disse, estendendo um braço, acenando um pouco.

Ron, que estava bastante habituado a transportes trouxa, graças à sua futura noiva, gargalhou. Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, obviamente aborreciso e insultado.

Cinco minutos depois e nenhum taxi vago à vista. De repente, uma voz de mulher soou na direção deles. Por um momento, Harry temeu que fosse Hermione. Era Ginny. Correndo na sua direção, inspirando prufundamente. "Espero que não se importem que me junte a vocês. Acho que a Sra. Granger vai adorar ter pelo menos uma companhia feminina com ela. Além disso estava aborrecida em casa."

Logo que Harry olhou outra vez para a rua, um carro esperava por eles. Olhou para Sirius que sorria luminosamente. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar impressionado. Os quatro finalmente entraram no carro, com Ginny no lugar da frente.

"8 Westbury Grove, por favor," Harry disse ao condutor, olhando para um pequeno papel que trazia

Foi uma longa viagem. Passaram cerca de 55 minutos antes que eles vissem uma placa co as palavras 'Westbury Grove'. Os quatro miravam de olhos abertos todas as grandes casas... mais mansões que outra coisa, por onde passavam. Até o motorista olhava em volta para as redondezas. Ron engoliu sonoramente. Hermione nunca lhe tinha dito que ela era assim tão acomodada. Naquele momente estava aterrorizado com os seus planos para o aniversário dela.

Passaram pela 6º e 7º Westbury Grove. Ginny carregava uma expressão de profunda confusão. Onde estava a 8? Como que em resposta, o carro entrou numa rua secundária entrando numa magnífica rua circular decorada com flores, plantas e fontes. O taxi finalmente parou em frente da entrada da mansão. "Aqui estão, 8 Westbury Grove. 23 libras, por favour." Disse o conductor.

Mas o conductor obteve apenas silêncio dos seus passageiros que olhavam de boca aberta para a enormissíma, rica e extensa mansão à sua frente.

"Harry tens a certeza de que esta é a casa da Hermione?" perguntou timidamente Ginny Weasley._  
_  
Não foi Harry que lhe respondeu, mas um aborrecido conductor, "Claro que é! Olhem para aquilo!"Ele apontou para uma elegante placa de madeira que estava posta na entrada do endifício: "_8 Westbury Grove – Os Grangers_"

Só depois, um homem de idade saiu das traseiras do edifício. Harry pagou rapidamente ao condutor com o dinhero trouxa que tinha. Uma vez que os quatro sairam do carro. O homem de idade deu-lhes as boas vindas e apresentou-se como sendo o mordomo da casa. Subitamente, ouviu-se um barulho de dentro da mansão. As portas da frente abriram-se completamente e Wylona Granger apareceu, uma bonita senhora de meia idade, cabelos encaracolados, mais conhecida como . Logo atrás dela vinha uma homem que parecia estar na casa dos 40 anos. Era Karl Granger, o pai de Hermione. A mãe de Hermione desceu os degraus antes de abraçar os três adultos parados na frente dela.

"Ron!Harry!Ginny! É tão bom ver-vos!"

Eles viram muito dos Grangers nuns últimos anos, mas nunca a sua casa. Sempre os encontraram na Toca quando lá deixavam Hermione no verão ou na estação. Eles até fizeram algumas rápidas visitas ao seu apartamento, de vez em quando. Os três sorriram felizes à figura maternal. A Sra. Granger correspondeu sorrindo afectivamente aos amigos da filha, "Olá a toda a gente!"

'Vocês são verdadeiramente humildes para que é tão abastado,'Harry pensou, 'E os Dursleys é que são tão snobs?' Ele torceu o nariz mentalmente com o pensamento. Finalmente ele reparou em Sirius, que se mecheu silenciosamente. "Oh! Que falha minha. Um… Sr e Sra Granger, este é o meu padrinho, Sirius Black. Foi ele que planeou tudo isto."

"Oh! Obrigado Sr. Black. Que simpatico da sua parte. Sou Karl e esta é a minha mulher, Wylona," Sr Granger sorriu, apertando-lhe a mão. De repente parou, e mirou Sirius, "Lembro-me de ouvir o seu nome el algum sítio..."Sirius apenas sorriu nervosamente.

"Bem, venham vocês todos. Entrem, sintam-se em casa," disse uma sorridente Sra. Granger. "O que querem para beber?" perguntou docemente Wylona aos quatro.

Sirius falou primeiro, "C-Coco-Lala."

Tanto Ron como Harry riram tanto que começaram a tossir. A Sra. Granger, no entanto apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para Sirius, mas rapidamente sorriu-lhe. Sirius foi rapidamente lembrado do sorriso brilhante de Hermione. Então foi aqui que Hermione veio buscar o sorriso dela...

"Ah! Quer dizer, Coca-Cola?"

Sirius sorriu acanhado, profundamente embaraçado. Sirius olhou para a senhora e viu que também ela tentava esconder o riso.

"Também vou querer isso." Disse Ron.

Wylona sorriu para o namorado da filha e depois olhou para os outros dois amigos que olharam um para o outro. "Bem, traga quatro Coca Colas com gelo, por favor," Disse Harry educadamente para a empregada. Rapidamente reclamou das suas próprias palavras, não muito habituado a andar a dar ordens a outras pessoas. Ah, porra! Soei como se tivesse a pedir comida num restaurante!

A empregada sorriu e desapareceu dentro de um dos quartos. Voltou alguns momentos mais tarde com seis copos com um liquido castanho e borbulhante. Os Grangers e os quatro falaram por algum tempo antes que Karl Granger dissesse, "Vocês podem chamar qualquer empregado se precisarem de ajuda.

Depressa, os quatro trabalhavam pela casa. "Não percebo o porquê de quererem fazer os arranjos quando têm os empregados da casa para os fazer." Reclamou Ginny.

Os três começaram instantaniamente a tentar imaginar como se sentia Hermione em relação aos empregados. Não parecia ter problemas em relação aos empregados em casa dos pais...

Nesse momento, um dos empregados surgio e aproximou-se de Ron, "O Sr. e Sra. Granger desejam falar consigo."

_N/A: Não conheço muito Londres. Então, se as taxas de taxi são muito altas ou baixas, eu não sei. Pensei em por toda a ideia neste capítulo. Mas faria com que ficasse muito grande e acho que não faria diferença separar a próxima parte do capítulo num capítulo diferente. Mas não temam, o próximo capítulo deve estar aí rapidamente._

_N/T: Depois de bem mais de um ano, aqui está o capítulo 11. Não tenho como me desculpar pela ausência e completo abandono da fic. Muita coisa aconteceu, a minha mãe adoeceu, conheci 'O' homem, comecei o meu curso... Enfim. Mas voltei cheia de vontade. Enjoy!_


	12. O Passado dos Grangers

N/A: Não há muito de Sirius neste capítulo!

**The Future Awaits  
**_Capítulo 12: O passado dos Grangers_

Sirius viu Ron desaparecer atrás da empregada.

"O que acham que eles querem com o meu irmão mais parvo? Perguntou Ginny

Sirius sorriu silenciosamente à curiosa descrição que ela fez do rapaz ruivo.

"Não tenho a menor ideia," respondeu Harry, que enfeitiçava um elemento decorativo com a varinha.

Ron foi escoltado até uma pequena sala de estar. O sítio era estranahmente frio.

O Sr. Granger notou-o a tremer. Pegou num pequeno aparelho, que Ron reconheceu como sendo um comando e apontou para um grande rectângulo acima deles. Olhou para trás e sorrio naturalmente para Ron. A sala continuava fria, mas um pouco menos fria que antes.

Uma empregada apareceu logo depois, trazendo três copos de água gelada. Ron lutava com os nervos, mordendo o labio de vez em quando, sem saber o porquê de ter sido chamado ali.

Karl Granger riu levemente do comportamento do jovem.

"Relaxa, rapaz. Nunca pude realmente falar contigo. Agora, acho a altura perfeita. Espero que os teus amigos não se importem."

Ron sorriu tranquilizador, "Não, espero eu."

"Eu sei, estive uma vez no teu lugar quando conheci os pais da minha mulher. Compreendo como te sentes agora," ele riu.

Ron riu-se também, nervosamente.

"Vamos directos ao ponto, então? Vou perguntar-te a tipica questão de pai," Karl piscou-lhe o olho. "Quais são as tuas intenções com a minha filha?"

Ron pensou rapidamente numa boa resposta. Sabia que parecia tenso.

"Umm... I-I... really love Hermione, senhor. Acho que sempre amei! Eu amo, amei e vou amá-la com todo o meu coração. Gostaria de passar toda a minha vida a tomar conta dela," respondeu um apreensivo Ron Weasley.

O Sr. Granger sorriu para o jovem na sua frente, enquanto a sua mulher suspirava adoravelmente, com a sua mão no coração, fazendo com que Ron olhasse para o rubor nas faces da Sra. Weasley.

Foi a Sra. Weasley quem falou, "Sabes Ron, da primeira vez que te vi, gostei muito de ti. Parecias tão adoravel no teu primeiro ano. Desde de que Hemrione entrou em Hogwarts, as suas corujas nunca passavam disto, 'Ron isto', 'Ron aquilo'..."Ela soltou uma gargalhada, parecida à de Hermione."E descobrio com a tua mãe, Molly, que era acontecia o mesmo contigo."

Ron sabia que estava tão vermelho como nunca esteve. Percebeu que aquela era a melhor altura para contar aos Grangers os seus planos para aquela noite.

"É tudo o que precisamos ouvir, Ron," disse Karl Granger sorrindo.

"Umm... Sr e Sra. Granger, há algo que gostaria de lhes dizer... ou perguntar-lhes... Eu, uh... Eu tenho um grande plano para Hermione, esta quinta-feira, " Ron disse ocm uma voz irregular.

O casal ergueu as sobrencelhas, adivinhando o que vinha a seguir.

"Sim?" Wylona perguntou, parecendo lutar para esconder um sorriso curioso.

Ron olhou para baixo para os pés. "Umm.. Eu, uh.. Eu.." Ron fez uma pausa para inspirer profundamente. Karl e Wylona Granger mordiam os labios, rindo do pobre rapaz.

"Quero pedir-vos a mão da vossa vilha em casamento." Ron suspirou de alívio, sentindo-se mais leve que antes, mas ao mesmo tempo temendo o que viria a seguir, considerando que eles viriam de uma família tão abastada.

O Sr. Granger sorriu. "Ron desde que Hermione esteja feliz, Wylona e eu não somos ninguém para vos impedir de fazerem o que querem. Têm toda a benção que precisarem."

Ron estava assuberbado_. Eles aprovaram? Assim tão facil? Wow!! Adoro esta gente!_

Os Grangers testemunharam um súbito sorriso de prazer vindo do ruivo. "Obrigada, sr."

"Agora, rapaz. Já que vais fazer parte da família brevemente, por favor chama-nos pelos primeiros nomes. Karl e Wylona," disse o Sr. Granger, apontando para si e para a sua mulher, que concordava com a cabeça-

Ron sorriu envergonhado. "Ok, Karl, Wylona."

Finalmente pegou num copo de água na sua frente e bebericou. Através do copo viu uma moldura de família na ponta da mesa à sua frente. Colocou o copo na mesa e olhou melhor para ela. Era uma Hermione muito mais nova, e uma rapariga mais velha. Na fotografia, a rapariga dava uma grande abraço a Hermione, que seria o motivo pela qual Hermione sorria tão abertamente, já que a foto estava parada.

"Essa é a irmão de Hermione, Megha."

A cabeça de Ron virou bruscamente para Karl Granger.

"H-Hermione tem uma irmã??!"

"Teve uma irmã..." Karl disse contemplativamente."Porquê? Ela não te falou dela?"

Ron não respondeu, em vez disso ficou a olhar para Karl, incrédulo. Wylona, Ron notou, ostentava um olhar brilhante na cara.

"Desculpem-me, cavalheiros. Preciso de ir à casa de banho." Disse finalmente.

Ron sabia que seria Karl quem explicaria tudo.

"Não acredito que Hermione nunca falou nada sobre isto. Mas... não posso culpá-la..."

Ron foi tentado a dizer que Hermione nunca lhe contou sobre o estatuto financeiro da sua família, mas decidiu que isso cairia mal. Estava ansioso por saber mais. Quem era esta Megha?

"É uma longa história," Karl começou. "Já deves ter adivinhado que Megha..."

"Já ouvi o nome dela. Hermione está sempre a repeti-lo quando dorme. Mas nunca me falou dela," disse Ron.

Karl acenou compreensivamente. "Ela não iria." Deu um pesado suspiro. " Acho que tens o direito de saber, Ron. Já que vais ser uma grande parte da vida de Hermione agora."

Karl Granger levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Ron, pondo uma mão no seu braço.

"Espero que depois de saber tudo isto não mudes de ideias sobre a proposta."

O coração de Ron aumentou a velocidade de batimentos. O que seria tão horrivel que pudesse mudar a sua decisão.

"Já me decidi, Sr. E apoio-a em qualquer coisa que tenha feito, fez ou fará." Assegurou Ron.

Karl sorriu e corrigiu o jovem, "Karl."

Ron sorriu culpado e disse, "Sim, sim."

O senhor suspirou outra vez e começou, "Foi há anos atrás quando Hermione tinha 6 anos, quando ainda viviamos na Alemanha, a nossa terra natal."

Ron arregalou os olhos. _Hermione tem sangue alemão?!_

"A irmã dela era 5 anos mais velha que ela. Eram inseparáveis. Megha era minha filha e da minha primeira mulher. Quando a minha primeira mulher, Tillie, morreu, voltei para o amor da minha vida, a minha mulher actual, Wylona, que é britânica. O meu casamento com Tillie foi arranjado. Wylona e eu tivemos... o que se pode chamar uma história à 'Romeu e Julieta'. Os meus pais odiavam Wylona. Wylona era uma orfã que estava à guarda dasua tia. Não tinha ninguém para além dela. Os meus pais aceitaram-na em casa quando eu cheguei dizendo que ela era a sua nora. Vim de uma... família real. Então, modarmo-nos estava fora de questão. Era tradição morarem todos juntos como uma grande família."

"Wylona e Megha deram-se muito bem. Quando Hermione nasceu, Megha tratou dela com todo o amor que tinha. Os meus pais trataram Hemrione e a minha mulher como estranhos. Só trataram de Megha. O dia chegou quando Hermione fez seis anos. Foi quando ela descobriu sobre os ses poderes. Foi um acidente na qual uma bruxa tão pequena não poderia ter feito nada. Ela brincava com a irmã, quando descobrimos o corpo sem vida de Megha ao seu lado.

Os olhos de Ron abriram-se. _Hermione matou a irmã?_

"Foi quando os meus pais perderam o control e ficaram histéricos. Amaldiçoaram a minha família. Dizendo coisas como 'Nós avisamos-te! Dissemos-te que esta mulher traria a infelicidade a esta família. Agora vªe o que ela nos deu? Uma criança amaldiçoada!' Fomos despejados da casa e até fui apagado da árvore da família. Não tinhamos para onde ir. Os meus irmãos ajudaram-me a encontar uma sítio. E este foi o sítio que conseguimos arranjar com o dinheiro que eles nos deram... e claro com muito traalho extra nosso. Wylona tornamo-nos dentistas juntos, desde... na verdade foi onde nos conhecemos, nas aulas da MBA."

Ron sorriu. Sentiu-se exausto com a informação que tinha obtido. Tomou outro copo de água. "Devo dizer que tenho inveja de si, Sr... uh, Karl. Vocês são muito bons pais. Hermione é muito sortuda de vos ter."

Karl gargalhou. "Somos pessoas apaixonada, Ron. Segue o teu coraçã te vai guiar no caminho errado."

O Sr. Granfer finalmente terminou. "Bem! Foi muito bom falar contigo, rapaz. Veremos a tua proposta na frente de toda a gente na quinta-feira."

Os olhos de Ron abriram-se. Karl riu."Sim, é um anova tradição nesta família. A proposta te de ser feita em frente à família." Ele piscou o olho.

Ron voltou para o pé de Harry, Ginny e Sirius. Os três tinha terminado as tarefas quando Ron chegou.

No caminho para casa, Harry e Ginny perguntaram-lhe sobre a conversa, mas Ron manteve uma cara impassivel. Só lhes disse que os Grangers queriam saber as intenções de para com Hermione, oq ue era verdade. Mas não lhes contou mais que isso. Apesar disso, Harry noto que Sirius olhava para Ron de vez em quando, como de tentasse descobrir por si que realmente aconteceu durante a conversa.

_A/N: Oh Deuses! O meu capítulo pode ser mais aborrecido que isto?! A minha intenção era explicar um pouco mais sobre os Grangers. Porque nos livros não se fala muito neles. Posso prometer-lhes que no próximo capítulo não vai ser tão aborrecido._


	13. Mistério Descoberto

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 13: Mistério Descoberto_

Faltava um dia até Quinta-feira. Ron e Hermione estavam fora a trabalhar. Harry, que estava de folga, juntou-se a Remus e Sirius na Toca onde tudo estava a ser preparado para o grande dia, que por coincidência, era um feriado.

Remus, Sirius, Harry e Ginny ocuparam-se com as corujas que receberam por causa da festa.

"Harry! Vem ver esta," chamou Ginny.

Harry,

_Wow! Uma festa surpresa para a nossa Perfeita? Isso é fixe! Mas tenho um problema, Harry. Como habitualmente, não tenho certeza do sítio. Nunca estive na Londres Trouxa. Como chego lá?_

O teu amigo,

Neville Longbottom

Harry riu-se para o pedaço de pregaminho. Rapidamente respondeu ao amigo. Artur Weasley arranjou uma chave-portal para a maioria dos convidados, que os encontraram na Toca e partir juntos.

Horas mais tarde, quando Harry encontrou o seu padrinho. Estava sentado sozinho no relvado atrás de uma pequena fonte, olhando para o céu que se encontrava iluminado pelo pôr do sol, com pássaros voando aqui e ali, provavelmente voltando para casa. A brisa trazia o maravilhoso aroma dos bolinhos acabados de fazer da Sra. Weasley.

Harry sentou-se ao lado do padrinho, que parecia inconsciente da sua presença.

"Em que andas a pensar?"

"Hermione..." Sirius suspirou sonhadoramente.

Harry esbogalhou os olhos enquanto fixava o padrinho ainda inconsciente. "Humm.. entao o que tem a Hermione?"

"O quê?"

"Disseste que estavas a pensar na Hermione quando te perguntei."

Harry ergueu um sobrancelha para Sirius, dando-lhe aquele olhar de 'Eu sei o que ouvi'. Sirius sentiu-se tremer. _Eu não disse isso! Eu NÃO acabei de dizer isso! Oh Merlin! O que é que lhe posso dizer?!_

Ele olhava para todos os lados mas Harry, que lhe dava o olhar de 'desafio-te a olhar para mim'. Oh, como ele queria apenas dezaparecer naquele momento. Foi então que ouviu um leve pesado suspiro à sua esquerda.

"Sirius, já tive que chegue deste enigma. Quero que me contes tudo," disse Harry, tirando uma fotografia do bolso.

Sirius engasgou-se. Sentiu-se imobilizado com a fotografia na sua frente. _Como é possivel ele ter esta fotografia?!_

"Desculpa ter tirado isto sem a vossa permissão. Só estava chocado. E não acho errado pensar que esta rapariga não é outra pessoa que não a nossa Mione," continuou, apontando para a fotografia.

Sirius tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que lhe saiu da boca foi um ruído. Tentou pensar em algo, mas o seu cérebro recusava-se a cooperar com ele.

"E antes que me mintas, Sirius, por favor tem noção de que reparei na maneira como olhas para a Hermione e como tratas o meu melhor amigo, Ron... que devo dizer, notou a mesma coisa. E também não é errado dizer que o Remus está metido nisto também, sabendo que ele está na figura. Reparei na discreta comunicação entre vocês quando encontrei este album. Por favor Sirius, preciso saber de tudo. Estou a ficar farto de ver esta foto, tentando perceber as coisa sozinho. E a maneira como te comportas perto da Mione é... Merlin! O que é que tu e Hermione estavam a fazer aqui? Como é que ela veio parar nesta foto? Tentei perguntar a Hemrione, mas... não seu... pensei que seria melhor perguntar-te primeiro."

Sirius estava assuberbado. Sentiu-se um garotinho, apanhado com a boca na botija a fazer algo muito errado. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se aliviado, sabendo que Hermione ainda não tinha descoberto nada.

"Sirius? Vais explicar-me ou vou ter de falar com Hermione ou Ron sobre isto?"

"NÃO!! Não..."

Devo contar-lhe_? O que é que ele vai pensar depois de saber_? Olhou para o seu afilhado que esperava que ele fala-se.

"Sirius?"

"OK!_Okay_.. Mas nãovais acreditar no que te vou contar."

"Sou todo ouvidos, Sirius,"

Sirius suspirou. "E por favor não contes nem a Ron nem a Hermione sobr eisto. Não quero que nenhum dos dois saiba."

Entao, Sirius foi em frente com a história. Desde o dia em que ele a conheceu, como é que ela foi escolhida para os Gryffindor... como ficou próxima dos Marotos... como se apaixonaram... como eles partiram... e finalmente as razões da inconsciência de Hermione sobre a sua aventura no tempo.

"E estás-me a dizer que Hermione não sabe uma _molécula_ sobre isto?" perguntou um incrédulo Harry.

"Moly-o quê?"

"Moléc-AH! Ele não sabe nada sobre isto?!"

"Não... É essa a intenção," Sirius olhou para baixo e sentiu-se miserável," Tens de me prometer, Harry, Hermione não deve saber nada sobre isto."

"Porque não?"

Sirius ficou silencioso por um bocado. "Bem, olha para mim. O que é que ela pensaria de mim? É doloroso o suficiente com ela sem saber sobre a nossa relação. Não acho que teria capacidade de aguentar que ela se recusasse a olhar para mim. Continuo a ter sentimentos por ela."

Harry enrogou a teste à conversa lamechas que o seu padrinho estava a ter com ele sobre a sua amiga. "Tens razão Sirius. Não iria parecer bem. Também não quero arruinar o que o Ron e a Hermione têm," Suspirou. "É melhor ficares com isto," dei a moldura de volta a Sirius.

"Então, como é que te sentes em relação a Ron e Hermione?"

Sirius resmungou. "Sei que não tenho tratado Ron como devia. É só… é tão injusto, o que a vida me fez. Hermione parece feliz com Ron. É tudo com que realmente me preocupo. Mas claro que não consigo evitar que os ciúmes tomem conta de mim, não é?" ele riu fracamente. "Mas como tu dizes sempre, eu sou velho. Porque é que Hermione iria olhar sequer um segundo para mim?"

Harry sentiu-se imediatamente culpado. "Desculpa, Sirius. Só brincava dessas vezes."

"Mas é verdade. Remus tentou pôr juizo em mim desde o vosso 4º ano. Quando a vi pela primeira vez no 3º ano, pensei que tivesse enlouquecido completamente... pensei que os Dementores tinha conseguido isso durante os 12 anos em Azkaban. Mas não, era realmente ela!" disse Sirius, com um sorriso nostalgico na cara.

"Houve alturas durante as vossas estadias na minha casa no vosso 5º ano, em que quase perdi o controlo e..." ele parou, depois de ver os olhos muito abertos que o afilhado lhe dava. Suspirou. "Desculpa."

"Tens razão, Sirius. Por favor, não digas mais. Está a ficar um pouco demais agora. Ouvir o meu padrinho ter intenções do género com a minha melhor amiga, que brevemente vai-"

"HARRY!! SIRIUS!!" chamou Molly Weasley, "Cheguem aqui! O jantar está pronto e já está escuro lá fora!"

Depois de jantarem, Remus, Sirius e Harry aparataram para as suas respectivas casas, esperando pelo grande dia amanha. De volta ao seu quarto, no seu apartamento, Harry abanou a sua cabeça, sem acreditar no que tinha tudo inacreditável! Mas tudo encaixava. _Pobre Sirius... Não consigo imaginar o que ele está a sentir. Ele nem sabe que Ron vai propôr amanha..._

_N/A: ARGH!! __Odeio isto! ODEIO isto! Nunca consigo escrever uma cena importante como a imaginei na minha cabeça. O meu maldito Inglês!_


	14. A Festa de Aniverário

**O Futuro Aguarda  
**_Capítulo 14: A Festa de Aniversário  
_

Bouques e bouques de flores enchiam a sala. Envelopes redigidos jaziam aqui e ali na sala de jantar.

Wow, Mione! Não quero ser mal-educado, mas não estava ciente de como te tornaste popular entre o pessoal do Ministério, até hoje," disse um espantado Harry Potter, que lia uma pilha de cartões de aniversário.

Hermione rolou os olhos."Cala-te, Harry. Como a tua tosta!"

"Realmente Mione. Como é que podes pensar em juntar-te com alguém se a única coisa que sabes fazer é tostas?!"

Hermione resmungou, sentindo-se subitamente insultada."É assim que se trata a universariante, logo de manhã?"

"'A'? Não vejo nenhuma rapariga aqui." Harry disse com uma inocência fingida, espreitanto debaixo da mesa como se procurasse por algo escondido.

Hermione suspirou, obviamente achando uma piada estúpida.

"Bom dia, Harry. Bom dia Amor," saudou Ron Weasley, que ainda secava o cabelo com uma toalha. Baixou-se um pouco dando um beijo à sua amada de pois de dizer, "Feliz 20º aniversário, querida."

Hermione agradeceu."Obrigada."

Ela derreteu com a visão do seu namorado, com o seu cabelo todo despenteado. Suspirou. Ele parecia tão... _selvagem._

Um súbito peso no seu colo trouxe-a de volta à realidade. "Ooo... Crookshanks! Anda cá, deixa-me arranjar-te leite," disse Hermione, levando o gato para cima da mesa.

"Oof! O bafo desse gato FEDE!" Harry disse enojado, abanando a mão na frente do nariz.

"E o teu não?" respondeu Hermione, que ponha leite no prato do gato. Ron, que bebericava o café, deixou escapar algum do líquido à afirmação da namorada. Ela voltou para o lugar, pondo o prato na mesa para um paciente Crookshanks.

"Continuo a não acreditar que ele ainda está vivo. Tens a certeza de que ele não é um animagus nem nada?" perguntou Harry, olhando suspeitamente para o gato.

"Ele é parte Kneazle, Harry. Não acredito que o querias morto!"

"Kneazle?"

"Honestamente! Ás vezes pergunto-me porque foste à escola."

De volta à Toca, toda a gente mechia aqui e ali, fazendo algum ajustamento de última hora. Alguns dos convidados conversavam sentados pela casa, esperando para serem transportados para os Grangers.

"Ok, gente! A chave vai partir em 10 minutos. Toda a gente está cá?" perguntou Artur Weasley, em quem a ansiedade exibida era clara por ir a casa de Trouxas.

Ginny e Harry já se encontravam na mansão Grangers quando os Weasley e convidados chegaram. Wylona Granger, depois de se assustar com o súbito aparecimento dos convidados, sorriu educadamente e deu as boas vindas a todos à casa.

Não muito depois disso, dois sons secos foram ouvidos. Eram Remus e Sirius. A casa estava cheia de pessoas, uma vez que os pais de Hermione convidaram alguns dos amigos mais próximos de Hermione, que sabiam da real identidade dela.

Foi-lhes dito que Ron traria Hermione, com a ajuda de uma chave que Artur tinha providenciado. Uma vez acabados os preparativos, Harry anunciou que o casal estaria a chegar em 5 minutos.

As luzes foram apagadas, toda a gente procurou os seus próprios esconderijos.

ZÁS! "Ron! Aquilo era uma chave-portal?! E, em nome de Merlin é que nós estamos?!"

"Hermione, benvinda à câmara – "

"_SURPRESA!!!!!!!!!!"_

Dizer que Hermione estava espantada era ironia. Ela apenas ficou especada a olhar para os convidados sem pestanejar. Com a boca aberta, ela olhou atónita para o local decorado. "A minha casa?" ela murmurou suavemente.

Olhou para Ron. "Fizeste tudo isto?" perguntou com espanto.

"Umm... na realidade-"

"É ótimo! Hihi! Câmara de Surpresas... Gostei! Obrigada, Ron. E obrigada a vocês todos por virem!"

Prendas e desejos foram trocadsos. Depois de curtar o bolo, Karl Granger anunciou aos convidades que fossem para o quintal, onde haveria uma festa de piscina.

O sítio era enorme. Alguns convidados continuavam a olhar em volta com as bocas a pender abertas.

"Festa de piscina?" perguntou Artur Weasley, que parecia um miúdo numa loja de brinquedos.

"Oh, é uma festa normal, que se dá à volta de uma piscina," explicou Harry.

Fortes luzes deram um lindo brilho às vista das redondezas. Estava uma boa tarde. A piscina parecia convidativa, e Harry sabia que não era o único que partilhava aquele sentimento. O Fred e George olhavam ambos contemplativamente para o magnífico compartimento de água. Andando pelo jardim, Harry achou uma decoração a perder o feitiço. Rapidamente tirou a varinha e enfaitiçou-o outra vez. O brilho voltou.

Olhando para trás, viu os gémeos a murmurar feitoços para a piscina. Momentos depois, golfinhos saltavam da água, nadando em grupo. Harry riu. Deixar os efeitos especiais para os especialistas, para criar aquela ótima vista. Os Grangers pareciam impressionado, apesar de Harry notar que a Sra. Weasley não parecia contente.

Finalemnte adou até Sirius, que se encontrava sentado numa cadeia, bebendo e com olhar perdido no movimento da água.

"O que é que desta a Hermione?"

"Humm? Oh, dei-lhe um colar. E tu?

"Eu? Dei-lhe um relógio," respondeu Harry. Sirius acentiu, olhando agora para Remus, que falava com a Professora McGonagall.

"Sirius, o que sabes sobre Hermione?"

O seu padrinho deixou escapar um sorriso."Eu diria muito. Partilhámos muitos segredos antes. Mas depois de ver esta magnífica casa, só posso dizer, não muito. Ela parecia ser misteriosa de muitas maneiras."

Harry sorriu de volta. "Eu sei. Ela nem sequer nos contou sobre ser de família abastada. Acho que se Dumbledore não sugerisse o vira-tempo no 3º ano, Ron e eu nunca teriamos descoberto a sua existência."

"Harry, Ron que falar contigo," chamou George.

"Ok,. Vejo-te por ai." Harry deu uma palmada nas costas do padrinho. Dirigiu-se a Ron, que parecia estar num ponto histérico.

"Harry, oh Merlin! Não sei como fazer isto! O que é suposto eu fazer?"

"Ron, tenho de te lembrar quantas vezes tu _doentiamente _praticaste propondo-te a mim?"

Ron continuou. "Mas há tanta gente. O pai de Hermione quer que eu o faça à frente de toda a gente. Eu prefiro fazer chichi que fazer isso!"

"Ok, Ron, respira fundo, respira fundo. Agora, vem cá," Harry ordenou, levando o seu tremeluzente amigo para um sitio menos exposto.

"Ok, da-te a ti prórpio um último ensaio."

"Ok..."

Uma vez que Harry fez a confiança do amigo subir um pouco, entrou na festa. Pegando numa colher e num copo, ele chamou a atenção da multidão. "Obrigado. Senhoras e Senhores, o meu amigo aqui, Ron Weasley, gostaria de dizer algo. Agora é contigo, Ron..."

Ron engoliu em seco visivelmente, antes de inspirer profundamente. Dirigiu-se a Hermione, que parou de falar com uma amiga trouxa, e pegou na mão dela. Ele levou-a para um lugar onde todos os podiam ver. Wylona Granger via a cena com interessa, enquanto o marido sorria para o casal.

"Humm.. hi, Boa tarde, gente," Ron comprimentou nervosamente. Sabendo que suou pateticamente, ele olhou na direcção da irmão que lhe levantou dois polegares. Hermione viu a troca, e instantâneamente abriu muito os olhos, rescebendo o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ron clareou a garganta, antes de continuar numa voz ainda fraca, "Há nove anos, uma rapariga com o cabelo no ar, entrou na carruagem minha e do meu melhor amigo, aparentemente à procura do sape de um amigo."

Neville corou com a menção.

"Sabia lá eu que essa mesma rapariga seria a guardiã da minha alma." Ele virou-se para encarar a sua amada e continuou, "Hermione, tens sido a minha luz. Não estaria onde estou hoje, sem ti ao meu lado. Estou perdido sem ti. Tenho sido muito agradecido a Deus por ter-te como amiga. Fiquei ainda mais agradecido a ele, quando concordaste em ser minha namorada. Agora, peço-te para estares comigo, seres minha para sempre..."

Tirando uma caixa de veludo, ele pôs um joelho no chão, "Hermione Jane Granger, casas comigo?"

Todo o lugar ficou silencioso, todos os olhos focados em Hermione. O único som que se ouvia vinha da água agitada pelos golfinhos.

Uma mão foi posta no ombro de Sirius. Virou-se para encontrar o seu amigo, Remus. Conseguia ouvir o seu próprio coração a bater muito alto. De repente tornou-se difícil respirar.

Um sorriso tonto apareceu na pequena cara de Hermione. "YES! Yes, eu caso contigo, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" ela practicamente a saltitar, abraçando o seu noivo.. Nesta parte Ron sorria glorioso, quase esquecendo o anel. Mas não sem que Hermione estende-se a não. Rindo, ele inseriu o anel no esguio dedo da sua noiva.

Aplausos e assobios preencheram a atmosfera. Ginny choramingou de felicidade, enquanto a sua mãe e Wylona se abraçaram. Os novos noivos foram bombardeados com pessoas, querendo felicita-los.

Harry sorria para os seus dois melhores amigos. Virou-se para o barulho da água a cair que os golfinhos emitiam da piscina. Através das figuras saltitantes, percebeu que Sirius não estava lá.

"Onde está Sirius?" perguntou a Remus. O lobisomem apenas apontou um dedo para o bar em resposta. Harry suspirou ao ver o padrinho. Ele dirigiu-se ao local, onde o empregado já atendia ao pedido de Sirius.

Copos e copos de alcool pela garganta. Harry podia ver as lágrimas lutando para sair daquele coração partido. Não encontoru palavras, mas estendeu uma mão, pensando que quilo serviria como algum tipo de conforto.

"Então, estamos noivos?"

"Sim," riu Hermione. "Não consigo acreditar que o fizeste em frente a toda a gente."

Ron corou. "Não fui escolhido para o Gryffindor por nada, sabes?"

O casal andou pelo solitário jardim, onde Hermione tinha jurado o seu amor também. Deixou escapar um suspiro satisfeito. "Estou tão feliz, Ron," abraçando o homem que tinha o seu amor.

Ron sorriu contra o seu cabelo. Com acabeça de Hermione contra o seu ombro, eles deixaram-se estar naquele ambiente serenamente romântico. Através da luz da lua, o feliz casal sorria graciosamente.

"Amo-te, Hermione..."

Não muito longe, a uma janela, um par de olhos brilhantes e cinzentos observava-os. As mesmas palavras eram pronunciadas ao mesmo tempo.


	15. Alívio

**O Futuro Aguarda  
**_Capítulo 15: Alívio_

"O que é que estás a escrever, Hermione?"

"Uma carta"

Ron pairou curiosamente sobre o meio metro de pregaminho.

"Estás a escrever para aquele IDIOTA!?"

Hermione suspirou. "Ron, mesmo depois de concordar em casar contigo, não acredito que continuas a ser tão ciúmento!"

Ron olhou para os pés, envergonhado. "Desculpa," ele murmurou mas continuou a resmungar, "Mas continuo a não gostar da ideia de tu escreveres para o Vicky Grouchy Krum."

Através dos anos de intensa relação, o temperamento de Ron parecia ter sido controlado. Teriam tido uma azeda discussão, se ainda estivesse em Hogwarts. 'Ele realmente ficou maduro,' pensou Hermione sorrindo. Continua a ter ciúmes, mas o seu temperamento não levou a melhor agora, provavelmente porque percebeu que ela é fiel e de confiança.

"Podes lê-la mais tarde se quiseres, depois de eu terminar."

"Não é necessário." Beijando a sua testa, ele continuou, "Porque eu sei que me amas apenas a mim."

Hermione sorriu charmosamente para o seu noivo antes de voltar para a sua escrita. Ela sentia os olhos dele nela. Olhando de volta para ele, Ron começou a passar-lhe a mão no cabelo.

"O teu pai contou-me sobre Megha..."

Confusa, Hermione apenas olhou fixamente. Pegando na face dela, Ron continuou. "Hermione, porque é que não nos contaste? Somos os teus melhores amigos."

A voz de ele era gentil mas isso não a ajudou a deixar de olhar fixamente, paralisada. Não estava nada à espera que ele dissesse aquilo. Concordava que eles haveriam de saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ainda assim...

"Hermione?"

Hermione começou a chorar, fazendo Ron sentir-se inconfortavelmente embarassado. Odiava quando ela chorava. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era dizer palavras doces, se não a abraçasse ou enchesse de beijos, o que parecia funcionar muito bem às vezes.

"Eu não fiz de propósito," ele sussurou entre soluços.

"Claro, não fizeste de propósito. Eras uma menina de seis anos, vulnerável e inocente bruxa. Não é culpada de nada."

"Então quem é?!"

Ron afagou-lhe o cabelo confortantemente, antes de a segurar pelos ombros. "Hermione, não te culpes por isto. Já estou contente por ter o Harry a sentir-se culpado. Não posso ter outro assim, neste caso o amor da minha vida."

"Mas os meus pais odeiam-me! E sei que lá no fundo, os meus pais estão desapontados comigo também!"

"Ouve Hermione," Ron ordenou, segurando o queixo dela com os dedos para que ela o olhasse, "Os teus pais não estão desapontados contigo. Na verdade, estão tristes vendo-te fazendo isto a ti própria. Eles são de longe, um dos melhores pais que já vi!"

Hermione lamentou-se."Quem mais sabe?"

"Ninguém. Queria falar contigo antes de contar ao Harry ou a qualquer pessoa."

Hermione suspirou outra vez."Humm... por favor, não na minha frente."

"Tudo bem."

Hermione sorriu transparent ao seu compreensivo amor, perdida nos seus profundos olhos azuis. Com alguns soluços, sussurrou, "És fantástico."

As duas faces estavam a milímetros de distância enquanto Ron corava com o comentário. Enquanto o tempo passava os dois olhares continuavam presos um no outro.

"Hermione?" Ron disse numa voz rouca.

"Sim?"

"E a carta="

Hermione riu-se. Ela adorava aquela voz.

"Continuo a ter o amanhã..."

Ron riu-se também. Levantou-se e carregou-a até ao quarto deles.

"Sirius? Sirius, abre a porta!"

Remus ouviu um grunhido do outro lado, antes que a porta se abri-se.

"Aqui, trouxe-te alguma galinha frita."

Sirius pegou no saco e espreitou lá para dento. Finalmente, com outro grunhido, ele sussurrou um 'obrigado'.

Estava prestes a fechar a porta quando o seu amigo o impediu.

"Padfoot, não t epodes esconder ai para sempre. Harry, Ron e Hermione têm perguntado por ti cada vez que os visito."

Sirius olhou para cima ao som do nome dela.

"Sai. Toma algum ar fresco. É bom para a saúde."

Sirius queria praguejar alto, mas estava muito cansado para responder.

Olhando para o amigo, Remus suspirou. "Hermionr também tem perguntado por ti. Ela está realmente preocupada. Pensa que tem haver com a tua volta-"

"É COM ISSO QUE ELA ESTÁ PREOCUPADA?!" Sirius explodiu."Se ela está muito muito segura da porcaria da discoberta dela, diz-lhe que eu salto de volta de bom grado para a merda do Véu!"

Remus olhou confuso. Sirius sentou-se numa cadeira próxima, espalhado alguma da comida na T-shirt, a raiva ainda evidente na sua face vermelha.

Limpando a T-shirt, ele disse calmamente,"Porque que isto me conteceu? O que é que fiz para ter esta vida toda fudida?"

Remus suspirou, e pôs uma mão nas costas do seu obscuro amigo.

"Sirius, Hermione preocupa-se contigo. Ela não te teria trazido de volta se não se preocupasse."

A isto, Sirius resmungou. "Ela só quer saber da sua carreira, Moonny. Ela não foi sempre assim? Estudar, estudar e estudar... Eu não pedi para voltar, sabes. Qual é a razão de voltar, quando a única coisa que tenho é um coração despedaçado?"

"Harry precisa de ti, Sirius. O mundo precisa de ti. Com tempo, vais perceber o real significado da tua volta. Tudo acontece por uma razão."

Sirius olhou para baixo para o seu intocado frango frito.

"Agora quero que acabes o teu frango. Já está a ficar frio. _Incendien_!"

Instantaneamente, a comida aqueceu.

"AH!" gritou Sirius, queimando a mão.

Remus sorriu e continuou, "Faza barba, Sirius. Começas a ficar um pouco horrendo para mim. Toma um duche, e poem roupas limpas. Vamos para o apartamento do Trio."

Sirius sentiu-se como um miúdo a ser comandado daquela maneira.

Remus adicionou, "E tenho de ir buscar a minha poção _Wolfsbane_ da Hermione, também."


	16. A Visita

**O Futuro Aguarda  
**_Capítulo 16: A visita_

"Ron!"

"Já ouvi. Já ouvi."

Abrindo a porta, Remus comprimentou sorridentemente, "Olá Ron."

"Hi, Remus. Hi, Sirius. Há que tempos. Entrem."

Sirius deu-lhe um um rápido e pequeno sorriso, enquanto o outro Maroto lhe deu uma palmada nas costas. Harry saiu da cozinha e cumprimentou-os.

"Onde está a Hermione?" perguntou Remus, notando os olhos de Sirius à procura pela divisão.

"Ela está no chuveiro," respondeu Harry, olhando para o padrinho, e percebendo a mesma coisa.

Os quatro conversaram para passar o tempo, apesar de Sirius estar silencioso a maior parte do tempo. Finalmente levantou-se e disse," Preciso de usar o lavatório."

Andando em direcção da cozinha, acidentalmente esbarrou em Hermione Granger, ainda encharcada e com apenas uma toalha à sua volta.

"Ups! Sirius! Oh, desculpa mesmo. Encharquei-te a t-shirt," desculpou-se Hermione, parecendo constrangida.

"Tudo bem, Mya," parecendo ele também constrangido.

"Mya?"

"Não te posso chamar Mya?"

Hermione hesitou com o tom dele, "É só que... nunca ninguém me chamou assim."

"Oh... porque é que tomaste banho aqui?"

Hermione olhou para ele séptica antes de responder, "O Harry estava na outra, quando entrei."

Os dois ficaram especados num momento estranho, sem saber o que dizer. Hermione pareceu esquecer-se dos seus trajes, sem reparar em Sirius, lutando consigo próprio para não vaguer pelo corpo dela. Isso foi antes de se ouvir um grito vindo da sala. Os dois umediatamente apressaram-se para fora da cozinha.

"Aranha! Aranha!"

Ron estava estúpidamente encolhido em cima do braço da sua cadeira. Harry gargalhava sonoramente do seu ridículo amigo, enquanto ninguém notou o seu padrinho a rolar os olhos.

"Ron, estás bem?" perguntou Hermione.

"Sim, e-eu estou bem," apesar de inconscientemente abanar a cabeça.

"A sério, Ron. Como podes ter medo desta coisinha pequena?" Remus perguntou sem querer acreditar, e parando a criatura com o pé.

"Remus! Como podeste!?" reclamou Hermione, fazendo o homem fitá-la confuso.

"_O que foi?"_

Estava prestes a responder quando Ron disse alto, "Mione, vai e veste-te!"

Ela engasgou-se, percebendo a falta de roupas prórpias. "Ah. Sim, estava mesmo a ir."

"Sinceramente! Nem percebo o porquê de tal criatura existir!"

Vendo-a a ir-se embora, Sirius voltou para o lavatório.

Hermione apareceu momentos depois, num par de calças verdes e blusa com mangas compridas.

"Hrmione, gostaria de levar a minha poção," disse Remus, parecendo aliviado de ter-se lembrado de falar no assunto.

"Ah sim. Espera ai. Vou buscar."

Sirius parou no lavatório, só para a ver abrir o armário de cima.

"O que procuras?"

Hermione emitou um sonoro barulho, deixando cair um objecto azul. Ela deu-lhe um olhar de aviso, apanhando o bioão do chão. "Que sorte estas coisas serem de plástico."

Sirius olhou para baixo, constrangido. "Desculpa."

"Não, tudo bem."

"Tens a certeza? Meteste medo ao velho cachorro Padfoot com essa cara," Sirius disse provocando. Hermione sorriu, rolando os olhos. _Estará ele a meter-se comigo?_

Entraram na salra juntos. Trazendo a poção do lobisomem nas mãos, Hermione sentou-se em frente a Harry.

"Ouviste que os fugitivos convictos se mudaram para a Florida?" perguntou Harry.

"Aposto que Quem-Todos-Sabem os ordenou," apontou Ron.

"Pergunto-me porquê." Perguntou-se Hermione.

Sirius resmungou e perguntou numa voz rouca e fria, "Não é suposto essa ser a vossa área de _eleição_?"

A divisão ficou silenciosa. Harry olhava espantado para o seu padrinho, enquanto tinha um olhar de desaprovação, vendo que a sua noiva parecia bastante magoada.

"Bem, então essa não é a minha área de _eleição_, então."

Sirius virou-se desconfortável. "D-desculpa, Hermione. Não queria parecer ofensivo."

Ela deu-lhe um fino e leve sorriso. "Tudo bem."

Um estridente barulho intermitente quebrou a tensão. Ron saltou logo do seu lugar para acabar com o irritante som. Harry abanou a cabeça. Um trouxa pensaria que ele era retardado por parecer tão excitado com um toque de telefone.

"Está?"

"Oh, boa tarde, Sr."

Harry olhou para o amigo. Sr? Ron só chamava Sr. ao directo do departamento. Porque haveria de lhes telefonar o director por um aparelho trouxa.

"Ok, claro. Estaremos lá."

Pousando o telefone, Ron voltou-se. "Precisamos de ir ao escritório. Parece urgente."

"Ok então, nós iremos convosco." Disse Remus.

"Queres vir connosco, Hermione? Vais ficar sozinha," perguntou Sirius, esperançoso.

Hermione abanou a cabeça. "Não, obrigado. Tenho trabalho para fazer. Além disso, o que há lá para eu fazer, a final de contas?"

"Claro..." disse desapontado. "Hey! Desculpa…"

"Eu sei," Hermione riu-se. "Estou bem. Não precisas de te sentir tão culpado."

Harry e Ron voltaram dos quartos, vestidos. Ron deu um rapido beijo na face da sua noiva dizendo, "Vejo-te depois, Amor." Sirius fingiu que não viu.

Depois de se calçarem, os quarto dirigiram-se para a porta e aparataram.

Mais tarde, Harry e Ron voltaram para casa. Os dois tinham um ar deprimido, especialmente Ron.

Vendo que o seu amigo não se iria mecher, Harry dirigiu-se a Hermione. Apoiou-se nos ombros dela e disse,"Hermione, o Ron e eu fomos designados para uma missão. Vamos-nos mudar para a Florida amanhã."


End file.
